The Time at Hand
by Plixs
Summary: The story takes place a week after eight stitch punks meant as start to live in there new home, "sanctuary". But many problems accrue with each stitch-punk and the answers are getting harder to fine.
1. The first week

6 ran out in the emptiness. He lacked the ability to shed tears but he was crying. He stopped only a few inches from the door. He holds onto his key, gripping it tightly, pulling it close to him. He was leaning over more the usual. He then crouches to the ground his knees hit his key.

That when 5 walked out about 5 minute later. He stands above 6 who had stopped crying put still upset. 5 crouched down placing his hand on 6's back and another on his arm.

"6" 5 spoke slowly and quietly "6 it's o.k now. You can go back inside now" 5 rubs 6's back for comfort

"he-he ripped the source, h-he said it-" 6 was having even more trouble talking now that he had been crying. 5 looks to 6 with a worried face. "I know what he did. I'm only sorry I couldn't help"

5 helps 6 stand up and walk him to the door. Lucky 8 was no longer in the thrown room. But instead of guiding 6 to his draped art station he led him to the workshop room. They 2 was repairing 6's drawing for him.

"O my," 2 turns around, "I didn't see you come in." 2 greeted the two younger stitch-punks with a warm old smile.

"Are you done yet?" 5 asked as he gave 6 a place to sit. He gives him another pat on the back before walking over to see how 2 was doing.

"Yes, I am. You mad it just in time." 2 lifts up the picture and shows it to 6. 6's face brightens up a little but he still sit there, hands on key, hunched over. "Will hang it up later"

"I still can't believe 1 would leave 8 alone with 6 like that. We all knew that 8 didn't like 6 from day one when we got here." 5 then fingers his missing optic. He remembers all too much. It had only been a week sense he woke up and already so much has happened.

2 placed his hand on 5's shoulder, "Now 5, we all make mistake. He was just irritated from the fight that's all. I'll talk with him once he settles down." 5 couldn't help but smile at the old man. He's smile seemed so welcoming. It was hard to believe that 2 even knew the meaning of the word anger.

"O.k. thanks 2." 2 pats 5's shoulder then moves on to 6. 2 could tell he wasn't listening to his and 5's conversation. "6"?

6, slightly shaking his head; looks to 2. 2 was quite interested in 6. He wanted to know what 6 saw in his daily visions. He wanted to know what, and why he was different. "6, I doubt you'll have any trouble but just keep drawing now matter what other say. If you like it you have every right to it." 2 walks out to go find 1.

5 sat next to 6 still fingering his optic patch. He was lost in his own mind as well. 5 was remembering when he had woke up. He was in the scientist's hands and he didn't want to leave them. He trusted the man's hands.

5's flashback was interrupted by 6 moving from his set to get behind 2's desk. 5 was a bit confused till he heard the clicking sound of two curious little stick-punks.

3 & 4 had come into the work shop. 4 was behind 3, and 3 was waving to the others in the room. 4 imitated the same action.

5 did the same and looked over to 6 and chuckled. Even he wasn't scared of the twins. He guess that it was a different mater and how they all met.

---

_When 5 was released from the scientist hands he was alone, but only for a short time. He found 3 and 4 together in a corner on top of a book. The light flickering from the two stitch-punks optics. 5 was intimidated by them. But they them self took the liberty of greeting 5. _

_3 looks up and taps on 4's head. As 4 looks up 3 was already running to the new stitch punk. 4 acted quickly to catch up with his brother._

_5 yells, falling on the ground. He backs up till he hits a stack of books and brings his knees to his chest._

_3 stops. 4 bumps onto him then places his hand on his brother looking over him to view the new stitch-punk. They're optic flicker at each other. They relied that this one was different; this was no object like the other thing they have observed. It moved and it was alive like them._

_5's breathing was heavy. He was unaware of others like him. For when he was released, the scientist had to leave almost immediately. _

_3 flickers at 4, 4 nods and slowly walk up to 5 and puts his hand out. 3 walked to the other side of 4 and kneeled down._

_5 then relied that they wanted him to trust them. 5 looks at 4's hand and relied it's not that different from his. He reaches out his hand._

_3 then pops up grabbing 5's hand, flickering looking around at the details. 4 felt he was moving to fast, but walks behind 5 looking at the number and the stitching of 5._

_5 gave out a yelping noise and covered his optics. After the twins were done cataloging that look to each other. 4 walks behind 3 as 3 reaches out his hand to pull 5's down. 5 was shaking and about to cry. _

_3 clicked his optics at 5 a few more times until 4 covered them and looks to 3 to 'talk' with him. 5 watch the too flash light at each others. 5 looks at himself to see that no harm was done. _

_3 and 4 turn to 5 can give him a smile as they hold each other hands. 5 was calm now. He didn't know why, but the smile seem to calm him. Then he spoke to them. _

"_hello" and smiled back._

_---_

The two ran up to 5 and flicker there light in his face to see if they could see what was wrong with him. 5 backs up almost falling of his set as he covers his optics.

4 ran behind 3 and they both backed up. 5 sits up rubbing his head, "You two shouldn't do that so close. I keep telling you that"

6's remember his first time he met the twins as well. He remember them mainly messing with his right optic by tapping on it, which he didn't really mind. The other stitch-punks wondered about that to. It was when 3&4 tried to touch his key, with which meant a lot to him.

6 grabs his key and walk out, he felt the need to draw once again. 5 watches 6 as he walks out. He was concerned. 2 wasn't back yet, and now there goes 6. 5 sighs.

This catches 3&4's attention. They go up to 5 and look up at him. 5 smiles and pats them both on the head. "2 is taking care of things."


	2. Can We Talk?

2 walks past the thrown room up to a door which belonged to 1. This was where 1 whet then he wanted to be alone. 2 knocked before entering. There was no reply. He slowly opens the door.

"1, Could I talk to you?" 2 speaks as he enters the room and closes the door.

1 was indeed in his room, walking in a big circle with his hands behind his back. He tends to do that when he's in his room. He didn't need to look up to know that is was 2 that was speaking to him. If it had been anyone ells to enter his room like that he would immodestly demand that they leave. For here he wouldn't dare let anyone see him with out his cape, cane and his hat. Anyone but 2 of course.

1 spoke in a displeased voice. "There's nothing to talk about."

"I'm not here to talk about your disagreement with 7. I'm he-" 1 had intruded before 2 could finish.

"Disagreement?! You call that a disagreement? I call it blasphemy." 1 grumbled "How dare 7 questions me like that. It was I who lead us here to Sanctuary. With out me half the group wouldn't even be alive!"

"I'm fully aware of what's you've done for us 1." 2's attempted was to stay out of this augment and get back on topic. "It's what happened after warred."

1 looked to 2 curiously. The only thing he remembered was7 running out the door. After which, he immediately when into his room.

"1 you left 8 and 6 alone together."

That's when 1 relied the problem. "Well? What did he do?" 1 hand a small, concerned spot for 6, but was more worried about how 8 acted when he wasn't around.

"He ripped up one of 6's pictures. They really mean a lot to him." 2 had lost his smile and was in direct optic contact with 1. As 2's face had his concerned face, 1's tightened.

1 glared at 2 then turned around. "But did he touch him? Has 6 been hurt?"

2 saw this coming. "Well, no. He's fine physically speaking"

"Then what is there for me to do for him? No one was harmed so there's nothing to correct."

"But 1 he was hurt. May be not physically, but 6 takes pride in his artwork. They mean something deeper to him." 2 explained.

1 snapped back, almost yelling. "The boy draws the same thing every damn day." 1 turns back in 2 direction. "If it's not the beast then it's thoughts pointless scribbles of his. One picture is not going to make a different!" 1 then goes to his bed and quickly sits himself down looking quite sour. He crosses his arms then looks back to 2.

2 didn't moved his feet but stood up straight in response to 1's out burst. He could tell that 1 was still upset about the fight. "Well I just wanted you to be more aware of 8 that's all. You're the only one he listens to." 2 turned back to the door and opened it. He looks back at his old friend. "If not for 6, then please…do it for me." 2 smiles his old warm smile and closes the door lightly.

1 sat on his bed, alone. He unfolds his arms and looks at the ground. "2, you would do anything to make things better wouldn't you?" He leans back, lying on his bed face up. "He never fights back. Never argues. How does he do it?"


	3. That morning

*45 minutes earlier*

"You will now hold me here 1!" 7 shouted back at the elder own stood at his thrown. She turns and began to march back to the elevator.

"You foolish girl! There's nothing we cane do. The humans brought this war apron them self. We have nothing to do with it."

7 looked back. "I'm not going to stay here and be locked away by you're idiotic rules!" 7 jumped into the elevator and zoomed down the line. The other two stitch-punks in the room -6 and 8- looked back to one. 8 was more fearful of one, because when he was mad, he head to yell at someone. He just to happened to be the closes to him. 6 on the other hand looked back to the elevator sadly. 7 had already run out before, and 6 fully away that she would not return one day.

1 growled, "That 7, she's always talking about fighting and pride. Do she not see that he way will just kill us!?" 1 gripped his staff and dashed to a near by door slamming at he entered. 8 made an uneasy sounding monde. He was relived, he just hope 1 was going to bed and not plotting his punishments, just incases 8 got in trouble to day.

Even the large slammed couldn't get 6 out of his vision now. The vision of his not to distended past to when he awoke. The stripped sat up fully and stared at the elevator in a loss.

---

_Out side, the wars ragged one. Bombs, gunfire and the sound of body drooping onto the wasted soil filled the air. In side a single building, with not to much damage; lay a confused looking stitch-punk on a corner desk. The little one was clutching his hands at his chest as if something was missing. He just woke up, and there was no one. The stitch-punk stood up and looked around the desk. There where papers and book all over the ground and some neatly stacked on the desk. _

_The boy waddled over to the paper and looked at them. Blueprints of a smaller looking stitch-punk. The striped one pointed to the picture. "Me." Then he looked around to find a key with a tag on it. The striped stitch-punk then quickly went over to it. The boy picked it up to observe._

_The key was almost completely back. The tag attached had the number 6 written on it. The boy smiled and hugged the key. "It's for me!" He sat down and admired the key, fingering it and holding it close. He was treating it as a puppy. Surely enough, the boy's name was 6._

_A bomb landed near by shaking the building along with 6 inside. He looked around and then places the key over his neck and et is hang by is neck. He fell over just a little bit. The boy used the wall t help him up. He was going to have to get used to it. _

_Just then a grenade was placed just outside the building. 6 didn't even have time to look up when it went off. The explosion knocked down both wall and the deck when flying. Slamming to the ground with it was 6. He landed on his side and looked back up quickly. Around him the humans ran north as the robots chased after them. 6 backed up until he hit the romance of the desk. Clenching his key 6 looked up as the machines passed him paying no attention. 6 looked in the opposed direction of the machines as they left behind them held dead bodies of every age. The homes and buildings behind them where either broke done or on fire. _

_6 held is key even tighter now and feel back closing his optics. He was over come by the horrible images. Opening his optics back up 6 sat there and watched the machines take off in the dusty distance. _

_A few days later the striped boy managed to fine a stable building. He was suggest full in finding a bottle of ink along with plenty of paper to draw on. All that paper, yet only a few picture. The one he drew the most was a circular object with three cymbals on it. The other where horrible looking creatures with claws and teeth, but that was only after he had a nightmare. _

_Humans did pass by the building and stayed in there for refuge, but none of them seemed to notice the striped boy in the corner. 6 didn't really notice them either for that matter. Then came the day where all the humans ran out of the building. They ran right past 6 almost stepping on him and is pictures. _

_6 stood up and help onto his key. The peeked out the door looking both ways. Indeed, the machines have retuned and the humans where either running or throwing strange bottles as them. Rubble, fire smoke all enter the air. _

_6 was franticly looking around until more humans came out of the building suddenly knocking 6 into the middle of the road. He blinked a few times before lifting his upper body to a sitting position. He looked up at the humans running then turns back at the large robots. They marched, shouting their guns and stomping there feet. _

_6's face when black at the machines approached him. He began shaking and quickly held onto his key as he stood up. He began to run back to the building until there was an even larger explosion the first one he witnessed. 6 fell back in shock. He couldn't get this thought clear enough to get back up. The building was now caught with a blazing fire and the machines were close behind him. He closes his optics and hugs his key as tight as he could._

"_Over here!" Calls a feminine voice. 6 opened his optics and looked around till he spoted a pretty, bleached out stitch-punk run and kneel up nest to him. She places one hand on his back and the other on his arm to help lift him. "What are you doing out here? We need to go." The girl quickly led 6 out of the arm infested street to a quite ally. She looked behind her a few more times before speaking._

"_Why where you just standing out there like that? You could have gotten hurt." The girl spoke to 6. He's only replay was cocking his head to the right as he observed the girl. He pointed at her and smiled. "You're 7." The girl blinked, "Umm, ya that's me and you're 6 right?" the boy returned his hand to his key and nodded at the girl. She really couldn't help but smile at the smaller stitch-punk. Placing her hand on his head, "You know, I imagined you a bit…taller." 6 giggled as he rubbed his head. _

_Another bomb flew down and shook the ground. The sudden sound made 6 jump and he hugged 7 looking back down the ally. The girl stubbles back as 6 jumped on her. She looked out the ally as well. "Come on, I know where we can go." She takes the boys hand and runs with him. _

--

6's happy memory was rudely interrupted by the large stitch-punk known as 8. He laughed at the little stitch-punk on the ground. 6 could only look back up. He was always looking up, but 8 was the exception.

8 chuckled again as he grabbed the picture from under 6. "What's this?" He grumbled.

6 quickly jumped up. "M-my picture…t-th-the source." 6 did little jumps to try to reach his picture. 8 held it up even higher, teasing the little stitch-punk. 6 stopped jumping and help onto his key. He fiddled with it a bit until he spoke, "C-Can I have my picture back?" 8 stared down at him. He surged his shoulders and held it down to 6. 6 looked up to 8 then back at the picture. "Do you want it or not?" 8 barked. 6 winced back a bit. A small smile cracked accost his face as he put is hand on his picture.

When 6 had a good grip he tried to pull the paper away but it wouldn't bug. 6 looked back up at 8 who grinned evilly. 8 then rapidly pull the paper down and over 6's hands, using 6's own pen-topped fingers to rip his picture. 6 backed up and rubbed his hands looking down on his scarp paper that now lay scattered on the floor. His breathing go heavy and he bet down to finger his picture.

As 6 starts sobbing about his picture 8 laughed out again. The sight of the striped stitch-punk tiring to gather his picture scraps amused 8. Even more then seeing someone ells getting punished by 1's rule. Finally 6 got up and ran from 8, he ran right past 2 who had just entered.

"6?" the old man questioned as he came in with a bag in hand. 6 had already ran passed the first doors, so 2 couldn't see him. The old man looked back to see 8 with has arms crossed and a satisfied smile on his fat face. He walked over to his post and sharpened his knife. 2 looked back down to where 8 had been standing. 2 gasped when he saw 6's picture on the ground in shreds.

The elder ran up to the paper scraps and picked them up quickly after laying his bag on the ground. "O dear." 2 gathered all the scraps and when back to the first doors and proceeded into the elevator and lowered himself.

All the way down starts 6 had already ran out the chapel. 5 barley had a glimpse of the stitch-punk. He was still getting use to having one eye, not only that, the sudden sound of the door busting open with a mysterious figure coming out like that scared poor 5. Even if he had two eye, he questioned if he'd look back.

2 entered the room a few minutes later, this time 5 flinched and turned around partly hiding behind 2's desk. 2 curiously looked at the boy then sadly looked at the picture in his hands. 5 stod up straight and asked, "2, is that 6's drawing?" 5 moved to the scraps.

2 nodded, then smiled. "Nothing I can't fix." 2 walked up to his desk and straightened it out before placing the paper part on it. 5 questioned 2. "But, i-it's just paper 2…how can you fix that?" 5 knew 2 was brilliant as fixing and inventing things, but paper was something that once it's been tampered with, it will never be as smooth or perfect as it first started out.

The elder shook his head, "I'm not going to give up an the boy's art like that. I'll get this put back together in no time." The elder stitch-punk spoke as he already started.

5 stood there rubbing his arm. He really did both admire and questioned 2's way of thinking. How could anyone be so positive? 5 thought where soon interrupted as 2 turned to 5 with a concern look. "Why don't you go check on 6 for me."

"O…of course." 5 looked away from the elder to the door. The boy moved he feet in the direction of the exit and walked out.


	4. Good to see you back

The rest of the day went by normally. 2 and 5 when out scouting again, 3 and 4 frond so interesting books and 1 was nagging 8's ear off with things he couldn't understand let alone even less, care about. The only deferens was that 6 drew on the bottom story of the building rather then returning to his art station. It really didn't matter to him where he draw, as long as he was able to illustrate his visions. If only he could make them out more clearly so the others could understand.

There was a sound coming from the other side of the door. The boy could only figure it was 2 and 5 returning back, so he carried on with his picture. But 6 was wrong. Because there was only one pare of feet walking his way.

"6? What are you doing down here?" spoke a soft voice to the boy. Then he knew. 6 looked up and saw 7 standing little more then a foot in front of him. "7!" 6 stood up happily and ran up to his friend. "You're back! You're back!" 6 couldn't help but smile, and neither could 7. "That's right, I'm back."

7 felt better after seeing 6 smile, most people did. Then the boy took her right hand into both of his ink-stand hands. She looked curiously at 6 who's smile was gone. "What's wrong 6? Did something happen?" She bent over a bit to mach his height and put her free hand on his face. "Don't tell me you got hurt."

He brought her hand to his chest and held it gently. "7…you were gone all day." 6's face really got to 7. He looked clueless, yet upset. She rubbed the boys face. "I know 6. I'm sorry." She stood up and looked back at the elevator. "I just had to get out of here for a while."

6 released his grip from 7's hand to rubbed at his own hands. 7 looked back down at 6 and smiled. "Nothing's going to happen to me, I promise." 6's mouth opened but someone had called to 7 first. "You're back." 5 was walking up to the both of them, but stopped at a distance of 2 feet. He was nervously playing with a screw in his hand.

"You when out longer then we thought. We were all worried." Said 5. 7 nodded, "You should know better then to worry about me. That's my job." 7 patted the artiest then walked up to 5. "You keep fiddling with it you'll hurt your self."

5 showed and unsurely looking grin and placed the screw on a near by shelf. His hand retuned to his side while the other one rubbed his shoulder. "You were so mad when I heard you run out, I didn't really think you'd come back."

7 shook her head, "Even if I did, there'd be nothing to worry about," She gave 5 a friendly punch to the shoulder, "Because I'm all way near by." 5 rubbed his shoulder where 7 had punched him. "I-I believe you."

5 looked at her then back to the floor. "It's better when you're hear though." This statement made 7 wonder. "5, did something happen today?"

5's single optic looked at 7 then found its way to the artist behind her. "Well…th-there was something that happened." Finally 5's optic looked back to the ground. He knew that 7 wouldn't allow him not to keep it quite. She liked knowing the situation. 5 looked at 7 and stood up straight.

"It's 8…He was left alone with 6 and then…" 5 didn't have to finish for 7 to get mad. She looked straight into 5's single optic. "He what? What did he do this time?" 7 tightened her fist.

5 put his hands up as a response and stuttered as he spoke. "H-He didn't hurt him...I don't think…H-he just…" 5's voice slowed down, "He ripped 6's picture."

"What?" 7 looked at the elevator. "He's not going to get away with that." 7 began to marched toured the elevator but 5 grabbed her shoulder. "No, 7 wait. 2 already took care of it." 7 stopped and turned back to 5. 5 when on, 'Y-ya, 2 already talked with 1 about 8. So, so it's ok now."

7 could only close her optics and shake her head. "5, I understand what 2 was trying to do," She opened her optics "But that's not good enough." 5 almost instantly responded. "But 2 and 1 are friends, s-so it should do something right? I mean…" 5's voice faded out.

7 loosened her grip and sighed. 5 always wanted to avoid the situation and stay out of trouble. "Ok I'll let it go, but only this time. Just because he's 1's body guard, doesn't make it right for him to do what he wants." 5 nodded with 7 in agreement.

7 felt it best to change the subject now. "So, should I take 6 up to his room or is he going to sleep with you?" 5 jumped after haring 7 and looked right at her. "W-wait what did you say." 5's face red at the thought.

7 covered he mouth and laughs lightly. "Calm down 5, I was kidding." She looked over at the artist. 6 was nodding off a bit. He had to shake his head a few times to keep drawing. 7 looked back to 5. "I'll be right back."

The girl walked over to the artist and helped him to his feet. 6 tiredly reached his hands out. 7 picker up the picture on the ground and gave it to him. He hugged it softly and allowed 7 to lead him to the elevator.

They rood up together, 7 was using the cranked and 6 leaned up against her. When ever someone was missing or gone for the day, 6 felt like there was something missing. Like a critical piece to a puzzle, but in this puzzle the pieces where bigger. Because the bigger the pieces are the harder it is to tell what this full picture is when one went missing. There were only eight of them at the time. But even so, 6 still felt one missing.

"Come on," 6's deep thinking was interrupted again, but by a sweeter voice. He held onto 7's hand as she lead him to his art station. She looked around as 6 laid down to sleep.

"You know 6, we could always have 2 make you a bed. It wouldn't be a problem. In fact, I think 2 would enjoy that project." 7 looked to the floor. 6 was already curled up in a ball now holding his key as if it were a stuffed toy. 7 chuckled, she when over to a shelf and pulled up a blanked to cover the artist. It was a blanked 5 had sewed up for the first time. They started using it for 6 when he passed out over his drawings. It already had ink stand on it, officially making it 6's blanket. 7 some time wandered if 5 made it for him on purpose.

She patted the boys head before walking back to the elevator. She set up the crack so his would go down at a steady speed.

Once she reached the bottom, 7 walked down the hall and into the work shop. There 2 and 5 were going over what they had found. 2 was bending over removing parts to a watch. 5 was the one to notice 7 first. He patted the elders back so he would look up.

2 turned to see 7 and stood up straight. "7, good to see you're back." 7 nodded politely and looked over to the device. 5 began. "It's like the watch on top of the chapel, but smaller. It's interesting to think they once worked the same way….but the little ones don't have bells." 5 was rubbing his hands. 7 still made him nervous, but he didn't minder her in the room as much now.

"That is interesting." 7 spoke, only half interested; as she found herself a set. 5 wasn't fooled. He new 2 and him were the only one who found things like this interesting. Well, there were the twins, but that wouldn't last long. They can catalog things so fast that they get board easily if it's not complicated enough.

"Found it." 2 spoke as he pulled the battery from the watch. He showed 5, who replied. "It would have been faster to just unscrew it from the back…wouldn't it?" 5 picked up the battery. He liked the idea of one little battery powering things bigger then it was.

"Of course it would be, but it's much more fun this way isn't it?" 2 chuckled and began separating the parts in little bites and placing them in boxes. "I guess so." 5's weak smile pulled threw as he looked down at the battery and placed it inside his chest for save keeping. Looking back at 7 he asked, "You know you don't have to watch if you don't want to."

"I worry about you two down here alone." She looked to the door then at 2 who returned the look. 7 said, "Especially you 2. We just got here and you've fall asleep on you're work more then 6 has."

The old man chucked. "I guess that's something we have in common then." He removed himself from his work and looked at 7 and 5. He leaned back on the desk. "I know you're just trying your best to keep us safe, but I believe this place is save enough. You and 1 lead us here didn't you?" 2's smile shifted to one side. And 7 shook her head. "That's not how 1 would say it." She then giggled and began imitating there leader. "I brought us here! You'll listen to me. I'm the one with the pet-top hat!" She eve swung her arms around like him.

2 laughed joyfully and 5 chuckled as he covered his mouth. 7 continued. "2," She pointed at the elder, "I don't care if you came second, you're too old to be out and about with someone younger then me!" 7 then chuckled at her self. After another moment of laughs and chuckles 7 looked at the boys. "Well, I'm off to check on the kids. Good night 5. 2, try to sleep in your bed, you did make it after all."

2 added, "Hey, I hade help." He pointed to 5 who looked away shyly. 7 nodded. "Night." She then walked back to out of the room into the hall. She looked up at the rather haunting airplane as it's propeller spun slowly. She was happy they came after it crashed. Continuing on, 7 climbed into the elevator and used the crake to deliver herself to the second floor. There, she walked out to find 3 and 4 in their bed together. Well, really they had two beds, but they chose to share one. That was fine, because 7 preferred their bed any way. She patter there heads and covered them up. Stretching as she walked to the other bed 7 said, "Good night you two." Then she laid down and feel into he light sleep.

Back down stars 5 was still staring at the exit till he looked back to 2. He fiddled with his top button before speaking. "You know, she might be right." 2 looked up curiously. So 5 continued. "You know, about going out there, just the two of us? It's dangers out there." It's not that 5 didn't enjoy spending time with 2 looking at new things, he was just scared. It's that simple, and 2 knew this.

"Hhmmm…" 2 put the parts back into the watch and closed it up. He looked back to the boy and smiled. "But, once you're out there what happens? You loose sight of that fear and jump right into what ever is closes to you, am I right?" 5 blinked twice and looked down rubbing his arm. "Well, ya I guess so." 2 walked up and patted his shoulder. "We will be fine here. Why don't you get some sleep?"

5 nodded his head and walked out of the work room and made a right. 2 waited till he was gone to set out the other things they had found. After another thirty minutes 2 was done. The old man yawned. After which, he walked over to his study room and laded down in his bed. They would be fine here.


	5. The week ends

Pg: 1

*morning*

"NO! No 9 don't, no! No! 9! 9!" 6 yelled out in his sleep. "He'll wake up no!" 6 thrashed around tossing the blanket off of him. It looked as is he was trying run. As his arms stretched out in front of him as he whimpers, "No, no 2. 2! It took him. He's trapped. He's trapped! Let him out!" 6 wrapped his arms around himself, and he shivered.

1 slammed the door to his room open. His face scolded and clenched his fist together. "What is that boy yelling about so early in the morning?!" As 1 walked out of his room, shutting the door behind him, 8 came in from the back room. 1 glared at the babbling artist. He shook his first, pointed to 6 and looked up at 8. "Wake him up! The whole war could find us at this point!"

8 grunted for a yes. He would be more then happy to shut the crazy kid up. He interrupted 8's free time after all. As 8 walked up to 6 he started at the whimpering boy and chuckled in his deep voice. Grabbing 6's arm he lifted him up and growled. "Time to get up!" He shook the boy till his optics opened up and sadly looks at the large stitch-punk. He was still breathing heavily from crying and his voice was a little sore from shouting so much.

"Finally," 1 said rubbing his forehead. "Ok 8, put him down." 8 didn't put him down. He threw him down and laughed till he turned and saw 1'a face scowling at him. "What?" 8 asked. 1 just shook his head and turned back to his room. Before he opened the door a female called out. "What are you doing!?" 1 looked over and saw 7 as she ran out of the elevator. Fallowing her was 3, 4 and 2.

7 pushed 8 over and got down on her knees to 6. "6, 6 are you ok?" The striped boy looked up and slowly moved himself into 7. He clenched onto his key and started to cry again. "6…" for a split second 7's voice quivered. But only for a second. As 3 and 4 came up, 7 sat 3 down and put 6 on his lap. 4 sat down next to them, one hand on 3's shoulder, the other hesitantly rubbing 6's back.

7 stood up and looked right at 8 with disgust. "What did you do to him?" He voice was firm and strong. 8, though at first intimidated, hardened his face and looked down at 7. "He wouldn't shut up." 2, standing in the middle of the room; looked over at 1. "What's dose he mean? What happened?" 1 eyed his friend then looked to 7. "We're not the ones who made him scream. He was simply having a bad dream. Someone might have heard us."

7 loosened her grip. "A bad dream?" She looked down. 3 and 4 were comforting 6 who was still shaking. It wasn't till 2 walked over did 6 look up. Concerned, 2 reached out to the boy but 6 unexpectedly jumped on 2 knocking him over. 6 help onto 2 tightly as he cried. "2...-sniff- 2 stay. 2 needs to stay!" He tightened his hold and curled up in 2's lap. 2 sat himself up and pat the boy on the head. "Calm down boy, I'm not going any where." 2 looked up at the others. 4 was holding on 3 and 7 stared down at 6. Her face looked as if she was sorry she wasn't there sooner.

1 watch them for another minute before he walked back to his room with out another word. All this was making 8 feel out of place. The larger stitch-punk when back to his own room. He closed the cretins that served as his door and sat on his bed. He wasn't bright, but he had his moment of thought.

So he threw the kid down on the ground. He wasn't the one who made him cry. 6 was the one how woke 1 up. He could have staid in his room, but when ever 1 was up, 8 had to know where he was. That was his job after all. What ells would he do?

8 looked bake at the door. I was still pretty early, he figured he could fit in some time for his new toy. He got up to retrieve the magnate from the corner of the room. He had drooped it after hearing 6's yelling. They kid never really spoke let alone yell. When ever someone was hurt, they looked at him first. Always.

After examining the magnet a bit he placed it over his head. The effect it caused on him seem to just pull the stress and anger right out of his head. Plus a few other thing he didn't feel the need for.

After about fifteen minutes he removed himself form his happy place and hid the magnet under his bed. He sat on his bed and took a breath. Another day of bickering, guarding ands watching two old dogs talk about the future. Man how boring, 8 thought. Of course, he wasn't good for anything ells the didn't involve strength.

6 was moved to the second floor with 7 and the twins. 2 head to convince 6 on the elevator that he would be alright before he let go. When he did he held into his key and looked at the elder. He face read, 'I missed you.'

"Really 6, I'm not going any where. I won't go out today if it makes you feel better." 2 told 6 as he led the striped stitch-punk out of the elevator hand hind him to 7. 6 nodded implying that he like that idea. 2 smiled back still very much concerned. "Take care 6." He then released that hatch and when down to the bottom level. 6 stared as the rope that drove the bucket up and down. The boy closed his optics until 7's hugged him from the side. He looked up at her. His sister. That what she was to him, and she will stay that way.

"Come over here," She sat 6 down on the bed she had previously slept in. 7 sat next to him. "6, is there any way you could tell me what happened? Is it true you had a bad dream?" 3 and 4 popped back over after hearing the word 'dream.' They didn't have to

Pg: 3

many dreams they remembered so they were curios what kind of dreams the others were having.

6 fiddle with his key. He'd never seen anything like that before. If he ever did have a dream, it was of that strange symbol on a talisman and an empty room with a man I it. The source, is what he called the man. This was different. It was detailed, it stood out. It was horrifying to watch.

"It, it woke up." 6 started, he mumbled his words. "It woke up and trapped 2. 2 was trapped. 9 woke it up." 7 blinked. "9?" 6 nodded. That all he really could say about it. That all he wanted to say right now. 7 rubbed 6's back. "It's o.k. No one's going to tape 2 as long as I'm here." She smiled and 6 smiled back. 7 brought him closer to her allowing him to lay on her. "You can go back to sleep if you're still tired." He started to rub his head and 6 mad a little humming-like noise. Slowly he closed his optics and snuggled into her lap. He was tiered, but a bit scared to go back to sleep.

The twins looked at each other and flickered their light. Who's 9? Awaken what? Who would want to trap 2? What Is just a dream or something ells? So many questions popped up. So they ventured back to there small collection of books. They had a book on dream some were, but were? As they search down starts 5 was talking with 2.

"What happen? Who was that yelling?" 5 stayed down stars because he was so afraid to go up stares. He didn't like loud noise. In fact, there was a lot he didn't like. Dark corners, sudden movements, it was amazing share object weren't on the list. Depending on who has them of course. 2 waved his hand a little instructing him to calm down. "Every thing is fine. It was 6. He had a bad dream." 2 spoke as he walked over and sat on the layout. 5 blinked. No wander he didn't recognize the voice. He's never head 6 yell before.

"I would have never though it was him…but now that I think about it, it couldn't have really belong to anyone ells." He took a deep breath and looked at the ground. 2 couldn't help but ask, "What's wrong 5?" 5 rubbed his hands. "I'm…I'm such a cowered." 2 had a surprised look on his face, "5…"

But 5 continued, "I am. He could have been in a lot of trouble and I wouldn't have been there to help…not that I could any way. I'm not strong. I'm not smart when it come to fighting. I don't even like fights…of any kind." 5 closed his optic with his face facing the ground. "5." 2 said as he stood up. "First of all, you're a brilliant boy. Don't tell your self you're any less. Also, I'm not the best when it come to fighting either, but," 2 started reaching out to the boxes of things they have collected. He rummaged threw them quickly. He knew what he was looking for. He pulled out some springs, roods and a few ropes.

Pg: 4

5 watched quietly as the inventor whipped up something 5 had never seem before. 2 handed 5 the device. "I bet you'd make a great shot." 2 nodded. "It's a crossbow. I was planning to make it fore you earlier, but the morning did turned out as planed." 5 held the crossbow tight. "You were planning to make this for me? What does it do?" 5 looked down at it. "You kept saying how defenseless you felt when we went out. This way if a beast does come by you can fire needles and nails as them."

5 looked over the device. It did make him feel a little better. He couldn't believe how fast 2 had put it together. Then he chuckled and said, "I take it I can only fire a beast?" 2 just shook his head. "You can practice outside if you wish." The elder headed to his room when 5 called out. "Wait, you're not coming?" 2 shook his head, "I promised 6 I'd stay inside for today. The back should be safe enough, don't worry." 2 smiled confidently at 5 then went back to his room.

5 stared at the door. He didn't want to be alone. 6. 6! He had almost forgotten. He never checked up on 6 when everyone ells did. 5 rubbed the back of his head. He felt bad. He didn't know him to well, but he still cared.

5 walked over to the elevator and cranked the handle to go up. It was a lot work, but it was only the second floor. When he reached the second floor, he locked the hatch. He just noticed that he had taken the crossbow with him. Some how it slipped his mind. He walked into the first room to see 6 drawing rather slowly alone in the middle of the floor.

5 looked around to make shore he was really alone. Where was 7? 5 shrugged off the question and walked up to the artist. 6 looked up to find 5 over him. His face went from a blank expression to a sad one. He lowered his head back down and drew.

5 looked confused and concern. What was that look? What he mad at him? If not mad, upset he wasn't there earlier? 5 kneeled down and looked at the artist hands as they traced on the paper. He waited a minute before speaking. "6…are you ok?"

5 closed his optic. Why would he say that? Obviously he wasn't ok at all. 6 didn't answer. He just stopped his drawing and looked at 5. That when 5 noticed 6's strange stitching pattern. Instead of just the arm parts that were sowed on, it was the upper pat of his body including his arms. He never noticed because of 6's key. He was pretty strange all-around compared to the others.

"Sorry, that was a stupid question." 5 let out a breath of air and was about to get up until 6 spoke. "wait…" 6's voice was a little shake, it was clear wasn't use to talking. 5 sat back down and 6 continued. "I am…fine." He stared down at his picture and so did 5. 5 gasped and scooted back. The picture was that of the beast. He looked just as scary in the picture as he did out in the emptiness.

Pg: 5

"Why, why would you draw that?" 5 asked looking right at 6. A confused yet sad look came upon 6's face. He didn't feel like he did anything wrong. He just drew his vision as always. 6 peered down at his work. He knew what he drew. He knew it was scary. But there was nothing wrong with that.

5 stood back up and looked down at 6. He didn't understand him in the least bit. Why did he draw strange pictures like that? Why did he love that key so much? 5 sighed. He remembered that he didn't get off to a great start when he met 6.

--

_Once the grouped of newly met stitch-punks found a place to settle 5's missing optic was immediately patched up by 2. He had asked 7 to look around to see if there were any tools or items that could help him. 7 agreed with out question. 1 and 8 went to look around in the church. Checking for room and to see if anything was hiding. This left 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6 alone. As 2 tightened the thread that was on the boy's optic path3 and 4 hung over the old man to see if 5 was ok. _

_'He looks so sad.' 4 told his brother. 'He always looks sad.' 3 responded. 4 moved over to his brothers and watch 2 put down the need. The old man asked. "That should hold. 7's gone out looking for another eye piece but that should hold for a good while.' He smiled but 5 kept his head down._

_"What if she doesn't find another? What then?" 5 asked. 2 replied, "If that's the case one day we'll fix it up don't you worry. It's not to bad." 2 patted the boys back and walked over to 6 who was sitting up against a book and looking around thoughtlessly. 3 and 4 quickly flickered at 5's patch. They just couldn't help it, and 5 knew that. So he allowed them to examine. Then they both put an arm on each side of 5's shoulder. They looked at him to let him know they were concerned. _

_5 mangeded a sheepish smile. "It doesn't hurt anymore. It's fine. 5 had to sit back and moved he single optic from one twin to the other. The whole left side was back. He felt like a freak and put his head down in response to this thought. 4rubbed 5's back as 3 shook him a little. Just one of thous moment where they wish they could talk. _

_They then pulled 5's hands to bring him to his feet. 5 wobbled a bit. His hands come in fount of him. It was like part of the room was missing. He could crash into anything at this moment. 3 and 4 helped to lead 5 down a cleared path to practice walking. 5 was a quick learner, but a bit hastened in what ever he did. They kept this up for about ten minutes until 5 had a pretty good hold on it. They even planed and obstacle course for him and when 5 passed threw it 3 and 4 clapped. They way of saying 'good job 5! That was great.' _

Pg: 6

_5 smiled shyly and nodded for a thank you. 2 was very amused. He laughed a bit and complemented the boy. "You adapted quite nicely." 2 was now over by the obstacle coerce looking it over. "Quite creative are they?" 5 shrugged. "They're curios…that's for shore." He rubbed his hands and then looked over to the twins. They had a very familiar look on there face._

_3 and 4 looked at each other. 3 asked, 'Hey, we haven't looked anyone over yet.' Then 4 replayed, 'We were to busy, but we can now!' 3 nodded and pointed at 2, 'Let's do him first.' Then both ran up to 2 and flickered they're optics. 2 had a blank look for a second and smiled again. He watches that flickered at his hands and taped on his optics. "May I ask why you two are doing?" He was interested in the stitch-punk design as well but this was a little different. _

_5 chuckled. "Their cataloging…they do that to just about everything…and everyone." 5 noticed they spent a little more time on 2 because of their different material used to hold him together. 5 observed from a distance. He to noticed 2 was a bit…patchy. The some materials looked thin, but there were a few patches of burlap just like the material he was made off. How long has he been around? 5 asked him self till the rapid flicker of 3 and 4 echaning information brought him back._

_5 noticed 2 was a gusting the shoe string on his chest. They must have pulled at it. "Curios? Are you shore you didn't mean nosey?" 2 joked to 5. The boy chuckled. Despite his appetence 2 seemed quite friendly and welcoming. 2 and 5 looked back at the twines knowing there was another stitch-punk for them._

_3 and 4 finished and closed the optics for a minute. They love to cataloging but sometimes they would go so fast there heads needed a rest. So they took a minute before looking at the striped stitch-punk near the book. 6, now standing, just turned his head at them. The twins ran up to him and started looking around at the striped boy. 6 stood in a daze. He didn't know what to make of what ever they were doing. Then 4 picked up 6's hand and played with it. He'd only seen 6's fingers on the tops of old quill pens. 3 observe the other hand. They were covered in ink already so they new what he used them fore. As 3 tested out the joint 4 eyed the key around 6's neck. 6 looked right at 4. When 4 reached out and grabbed the key 6 whipped his hand away from 3 and pushed 4 down. As 4 fell 3 ran over and examined his brother. 5 called out. "Hey, what are you doing?" 6 simply clutched his key and backed up. 5 came up and looked 3 and 4 over. 3 had a bit of a cut from 6 pulling his hand way suddenly. _

_"They weren't going to hurt you, they're were just curios." 5 sounded a bit angry. 3 and 4 were close to him, and he didn't want them to get hurt. "That was just unnecessary." He looked back at 3 and 4. "Are you two ok?" The nodded, 3 now holding 4 as they both looked over to 6. _

Pg: 7

_6 was very uncomfortable now. He just held his key close and took another step back. 2 then stood in front of 6 and put his hands up. "Wait, please clam down, he didn't mean to hurt anyone." 5 looked back up to 2. "They why did he do that?" 2 out down his arms and sighed. "I'm not shore why, but that key means a lot to him. He doesn't like other people touching it." 2 walked over to 3 and 3. "I'm sorry, but he really didn't mean to hurt you though." 3 and 3 nodded and stood up. After eyeing 6 for a moment they scurried over to the pile of books they saw earlier. _

_2 looked at 5. 5 was looking at the ground sighing. "I just…I just don't want anyone ells to get hurt, that's all." He rubbed his shoulder. 2 shook his head, "Accidents my happen, but if we're together like this, we'll be just fine." 2 said. 5 then looked up at the old man, who was smiling again. 5 smiled in response. He really felt like he could trust this man. _

_But 5's smile faded as 2 got up and walked over to 6. He could over hear them. 2 asked, "6, it's o.k they're not made. Let's find you something to draw on." 2 out his arm around the striped stitch-punk and lead him over to a desk that hed been knocked over. The room theyere when in seemed to be the office of the old church. 5 got up and walked over to watch 2 pull out some ink and lade out a piece of paper. 6 smiled and bent down, dipping his hand in the ink container to draw. 2 laid a few more piece of paper donw then walked back over to 5. "I think he'll be entertained for a while. I've never really seen him draw, but 7 told me he loved it."_

_Then bother 2 and 5 walked away from the desk back to the fallen book shelf. The twins were flipping threw a thick book with thin, almost see threw, pages. 5 chuckled a bit, even that would keep them busily for a good while. He sat down to watch them read. 2 found a set right next to 5 but was observing the buildings design._

--

"5? 5. 5!" Called out a girls voice. 5 looked around as if they were infer attack. Then he saw 7 shaking her head. "Even 6 looks at me when I call him." 6 even looked up after hearing his name. 7 chuckled, "You're ok 6, I'm just trying to get 5's attention over there."

5 clutched his crossbow. "I-I'm sorry. I just came up to see 6, that's all." His head lowered to the ground a he spoke. 7 smiled at 5. "It's ok, thanks for caring. So how are things down there?" She asked as she walked over to get a set. 5, now fiddling with his cross bow, told her, "Well, 2's and I aren't going out to day so…so nothing really."

7 was admiring the weapon in 5's hand. "Can you handle that?" She asked pointing to the firing device. "Hmm," 5 did double take at his weapon then to 7, "I ha-haven't really tried it out yet.?" He was getting nerves and embarrass again. He's been starting to think that 7 like messing with him.

Pg: 8

"Really?" 7 giggled, "Let's give it a test run. 8 would make a great target." 5 shook his head and smile lightly, "I already asked 2 about that one." It was true, 7 did enjoy messing with 5, but in a completely friendly way. They boy was so nerves all the time, it was hard not to. Not to mention he tended to take things a little literal then she did. So she felt if best to change the subject, if she were to talk about 8 she might just take that crossbow from 5. "So when is 2 going to make me a weapon?"

5 looked at her with a curios look, "O, umm, we didn't know you wanted a new one." 7 paused. "New one? What are you talking about, I don't even have one."

"O, I guess we never gave it to you."

"You two already have one for me?"

"Well ya, we made it out there. 2 said he would give it to you, but I guess with the new watch we found, it slipped his mind."

"Well that was very kind of you two. Thank you." 7 did a bit of a bow with her head. 5 nodded, "It's no problem." That when 3 and 4 slipped in the room. They both smiled and ran over to 5 giving him a hug. They didn't get to see him yesterday. 6 found himself backing up a bit, key in hand.

"Hey guys." 5 ask as he patted their heads. 3 and 4 smiled showing him there were just fine. They pulled at his hand wanting him to see why they found. 5 chuckled and fallowed them to the back of the room. 7 sat there wand watch them take their friend. Then 7 looked over to 6 was just sitting drop of ink fell off his pen-top finger. 7 found, "Something wrong?" 6 looked down at his picture and fingered it. "2…" was all he said before looking back up. 7 blinked and moved over to him. "6, nothing is going to happen to 2. I promise. Everyone will be save. And ever if he does go out, remember I'm always near." She smiled and poked at 6 face making 6 laugh a little. She joined 6 for the laugh and ruffled his hair. "You need to go back to your room don't you?" 6 nodded happily and stood up with 7. He picked up his picture making a few ink blots roll off the page to the ground. 7 shook her head. "This is why you should only draw in you're room." She kid as she lead the artist to the elevator.

When they arrived to the thrown room 1 was in the middle of a disagreement with 2. 8 was watching from a distance. 7 walked in with 6 fallowing her. She just listened in before saying anything.

1 then said, "Well 2, if it really means anything then why insists on going out side? You're not even making any scene. The war is still ragging on. You can't even wait till it's over to break the rules." 1 clenched his fist as he turned to 7 and 6. He marched up to 6 grabbing the picture from his hand. "Hey!" 7 barked. She held 6 close. 1 held up the picture to 2. "Not only the war but the beast is out there! You want him to find us here or

Pg: 9

did you not see the damage that beast did already?" 1 then slammed the picture up on the wall and walked back over to his thrown.

The whole time 2 just stood there with his arms crossed and a straight face. He wasn't in the lest bit mad or upset. The only reason 1 brought this up was because his sleep was interrupted. He was just crabby, that's all. 2 had to hold back his chuckle. "Well it's not like I'm going out to day, so there's really no need to get on my case this evening." 2's smile shifted to the side, giving it a more sly look. 1 glared at 2 holding his staff tighter. 'chah' 1 grumbled out and look the other way. 2 shook his head. That sound of annoyance. That what 2 called it when 1 made hat sound. So 2 looked over to 7 and 6.

"How are you two doing this evening?" Even for stitch-punks, time seemed to just fly of the wall. 7 let go of 6 and gave him a little pat so he would move. 6 did so and walked back to his art station. I didn't mind at all that 1 took his picture. He was quiet happy he hung it for him.

7 smiled at 6 then looked back at 2. "I was just drooping him off. I hear you had something for me?" 2 thought about it when he felt a light go off. "Right! I'm sorry dear I must have forgotten. Here come with me and I'll get it for you." 2 started heading to the elevator. 7 looked to 1 then back at 8. She glared angrily at him. "I better not have to come back up here for you." She then fallowed the old man to the elevator and they both started going down. 8 grunted and looked the other way. 1 put his hand on his forehead. "She wouldn't have to threaten you if you would leave that only quite one around here alone."

What he really meant by that was leave the loner to him self. This is who 1 sees it; even 3 and 4 could make quiet a racket depending on what they're doing. They often knocked things over from time to time and it really got on 1's nerves. 2 would always go threw what 1 saw to be trash and whip it up into something ells. At time most useful, but others, just wasted experiments and loud noises. Of course 5 never shut up, he would get so nerves that he wouldn't even know he was still talking…no, more like babbling. 7 was always yelling at him for keeping them safe. It seemed that only 6 and 8 could entertain them self's for along periods of time.

There was the occasional humming of the happy artist, but strangely enough that didn't bother 1. I was a familiar tune and could be quite comforting when he was tense. Just like it was know. 6 was humming as he draw a new picture of the strange symbol. 8 grunted back at 1. He didn't care for the boy at all. He found every thing about him annoying. His humming was on near the top of the list but he couldn't do anything about it. Not with 1 around that is.

Down stares 2 was digging threw his finding from yester day. "Were the…O that's right." He then walked into 5's room and came back out with a spear. 7 had to ask, "Why

Pg: 10

was it in there?" 2 handed 7 the spear and said, "I believe he was just polishing it up. He wanted it to look nice for you." 7 was a bit surprised. She didn't think he'd care that much. She felt the 5 would avoid him at most times. "Well, thank you."

"You're welcome dear. I'll give 5 your regards." 2 turned to his desk when 7 spoke up. "No, I'll tell him my self." She looked over the weapon in her hands, "He did a job wither thanking for." 2 nodded and let 7 walk back to the elevator. Once she left 2 got out some paper and started writing down notes about there week and making a list of things they had found. He'd been meaning to do this for a wile but he would get so exited about going out he would never remember, nor would he have the time.

After a few pages 2 took an old paper clip and bent it into a spring-like design. He then staked up the papers he had already written on and put them on top of another, lager stake of blank pages. Placed multiple holes down the left side of the paper stake he fed the spring threw making it a nifty note book. Smiling at his work 2 then pulls up a piece of led broken from a pencil and continues to write.

Upstairs 7 reached the second floor. She walked past the beds and into back room. The found 5 participating in a game 3 and 4 just found. They had laid out some tooth picks in the symbol which was that of number sigh '#'. In side the boxes they had drawing either an X or and O. All the games were marked with C so far, indicating that it was a cat's game and now one has won yet. 3 and 4 were rapidly flickering at each other. 4 started, 'We can't beat him.' 3 replied, 'and he can't beast us. Let's keep at it, may be he'll slip.'

7 approached 5 as the twins talked amongst themselves. "What are you three doing?"7 asked. 5 jumped and turned around to see 7 right behind him. He then began to rub his shoulder, "J-Just playing a game."

"What game?" said 7 as she looked at the ground to the game. "It's called tic-tak-toe. We've been playing for a wile, but no one's won yet. It's called, a cat's game if no one wins." 5 stopped himself there. He was more aware of his babbling when he was around 7. Simply because he knew what she would shut him up if he didn't stop. 7 looked back to 5 and help up the spear. 5 stumbled back as she rose the weapon. "Thank you," 7 said as she giggled at 5's reaction, "You and 2 did a great job on it." 5 then smiled weakly. "sh-shore thing." 7 nodded, "You guys have fun."

7 then rushed out the door. 5 stood there wearing a clueless look on his face. Where was she running of to? Wha- 5's thinking interrupted as two little stitch-punks ready for another round. 5 nodded and set up the next game.

And thus, the stitch-punk new they were staying in there new home. Or may be, their new prison.


	6. What are you writting?

**_**Auther's Note: _**_Hello everyone. I would just like to say thank you for all the fee back I get from this story. Once I do It makes me work faster. Once again, that you for all the support, I'm happy I can please you all. ** _

*One Year Later*

Day: 371

5 was packing up his things. He had become more comfortable with go outside. He was ready this time. Holding up the bag, now half filled with needles, matches, a small flathead screwdriver and his crossbow, 5 smiled. He had made the bag himself and it was holding together well. Placing it on his back he walks out to the research room. It was a bit empty with waited space in the right-hand corner near the door but something on the other side caught his optic. He looked to the desk and saw 2's notebook. He'd seen him write in it right before 5 forced him to go to bed. 2 said it was important he write in it before sleeping.

So 5 walked up to note book and read the cover. 'Daily notes' it said at the top. And near the bottom on a line 2 had written his name in a fancy kind of way.5 curiosity began to heat up. What did he write in there every day? Was it jus on what they found, ideas for invention, injuries in that past … the place where he writes all his anger thus proving why he never gets made? "O dear…" 5 told himself as he back away from the note book. He didn't like being nosey He may have met the twins first but he would never invade someone's personal space just to get an answer…right?

"Sorry about that 5, I was just…are you ok?" 2 asked as he came out of his room and approached the boy. 5 shook his head nervously, "Ya, ya I'm fine. G-Gust in deep thought...that's all." 5's voice became calmer. 2 chuckled. "Well when you're done with that I'd like to go. We wanted to pull some of the bigger stuff in remember?" 5 nodded. He remembered. They found new tools not to long ago, but there so big and far out that it takes them half a day just to bring one home. 5 sighed, "I'm ready now."

And with that, the two of them were on their way out.

They've been using the back door lately because 1 said that if they were to go out at all, it would have to be close and in view of the window in the thrown room. Or 6's room as every one ells preferred to call it. It didn't sound as bad if they called it that.

The two of them walked for about twenty minutes until 2 scared 5 by shouting, "Look!" and pointing. 5 stumbled back and held onto his crossbow. "What? What is it? I-Is it here?" 5 looked around franticly holding his weapon at the read. 2 covered his mouth then chuckled a bit. "O 5, I 'm sorry. There's not any danger here. I was talking about thoughs over there." 2 pointed again to a pare of old rollers skates. One laid on top of a first aid kit, the other, trapped under some bricks.

5 lowered his weapon feeling quiet embarrassed, "o-oh," was all he could say placing the cross bow back in his bag. "no, no I shouldn't have shouted. It's just that they'll make this so much easier." 2 said walked happily over to the first aid kit. He pulled on the strap causing the skate to fall off with ease. 5 ran over and turned the skate right-side-up for 2.

5 watched as the old man looked it over. 2 was mostly speaking to him self. "O ya, this will save us so much time. What a find." He patted the skate and looked right back to the other one. 5 did as well and his stomach drooped. "I don't …t-that one looks pretty snug were it is. We should just leave it."

Pg: 2

2 looked back at 5 not surprised. "I think it would look much nicer in the work shop don't you think so?" 5 watched as 2 began walking to the other skate. 5 looked around before he joined 2 by the skate. 5 couldn't help but wonder if 2 heard what he had just said. 2 was looking over the skate. "Even if it doesn't roll we could use it." Spoke 2 was he hopped on a brick to get a closer look at the trapped skate.

5's got even more concerned when 2 handed 5 the strap to the skate and started to climb the brick pile. "2 I don't know about this." 5 held the strap tighter. 2 put his hands on a red brick that covered the skate. "It will be fine. I'll push this over and you pull the skate out."

5 shook his head, "No, would it be better is I pushed?" he was now fiddling with the strap. 2 grind, "It's easier to push then it is to pull." With that 5 knew the old man wasn't going to change his mind. The boy gave 2 a nod and gripped the strap.

At that, 2 leaned his back against the brick and pushed back at 5 struggled to pull the skate out. As the brick moved over the skate came out, but only half way. "One more time." 2 said. He readjusted his position and pushed once more. And at that 5 tugged the strap harshly and the skate popped out almost running over 5. 5 fall back and the skate rolls up next to him. He chuckled a bit, "It still rolls…2?" when 5 looked back at the old man, he could see that the brick 2 had pushed caused another few brick to fall. One of which has fallen on the old man's leg.

2 bit is lip trying not to cry out in pain. It landed on his left leg, lucky it wasn't his bad leg, nor did it land on his foot piece; but it was still under a lot of presser. He had his right hand on the brick and the other clamping the taped leg trying to pull it out. He winced at the pain. It was stuck alright.

5 jumped up and ran over to the man. "2!" He Looked over the brick and tried to lift it. No good. 5 looked around franticly for something to help him. There was still some space underneath the brick so 5 had a good idea of what to do. The boy ran to the back to the bag 2 was carrying and pulled out an empty spool. He laid it next to the brick and looked around again till he found the broken top to a screw driver. "That will work!" 5 picked up the metal piece and shoved it under the rock. Lowering it so it would lay at an angle on the spool. 5 then pressed down on the other side causing the brick to rise. 5 practically had to sit on it.

Gradually 2 used his arms to move out and away from the brick. Once he was cleared 5 sat up, causing the brick to fall back down; and ran over to 2. "2, 2 are you ok?" He peered at the injured leg. The old man rubbed his injury and replied, "Still in one piece". 5 went over and pulled up the skate. "We should go back now." 2 looked disappointed but smiled any way. "Vary well." 5 helped 2 onto the skate.

Pg: 3

The singe-optic boy was scared, what if something broke? Well then he didn't think 2 could have held in his cry if that happened. Non the less they needed to get him back home immediately.

5 then picked up their bags and placed them on the skate in found of 2. "I'm sorry, I should have been more considerate of the situation." 2 told 5. 5 looked back at 2 as he picked up the strap and started moving. He wasn't used to the inventor when he wasn't smiling. "I'm not mad, I mean, you were right. It still work fine." 5 said trying to lighten the mood.

2 tapped at his leg a bit then smiled softly. "I'll be lucky if I can keep this leg after 1 finds out." 5 didn't want to think of that. He hated it when 1 looked at him let a lone scold them. But then again he should probably keep 2 talking. He knew that although 2 was old, he didn't like sitting down. Unless he was writing of course. Writing…the note book.

"Hey 2," 5 started out, "What do you write in that notebook of yours?" 2 paused at the question. "My notebook? O that's just a way form me to keep track of things just in case." 2 chuckled. "You aren't poking around in it are you?"

"What, no! I wouldn't do that." 5 looked at the ground as he walked. They were moving faster then if they were to travel on foot together. Probably because 5 was trying to get home as soon as possible, but talking about the note book seemed to slow him down.

"What do you mean by 'just in case'?"

2 was already looking over his leg trying to find any broke parts as he answered. "Just incase I forget something. I write down information in there to. It's good to keep your stuff together. That includes your memories."

5 thought about that for a minute or two. You wouldn't be able to tell after seeing 2's room. There are papers and trinkets all over the place. But still, asking about the note book made him more curios. Now the heat of 5's curiosity rose.

2 looked up, "there it is." 5 looked up to the chapel. They were home alright, but what 5 forgot was that he was supposed to go in that back. 5 stopped and looked up at the window. They were in the middle of the court yard already. There was a figure in the window, to short to be either 8 or 1. 5 peered a little harder to find it was 6 looking at the window. 5 sighed in relief. He continued to walk to the building but started to wander. So he looked back up. 6 wasn't really looking down, more or less looking out. Did he always do that? 5 figured he couldn't draw every minute of the day. His arms had to get tired some time.

5 was still not shore of what to think of 6. The boy was more quite then 3 and 4 was. Despite that 6's voice was a memorable one. It was innocent sounding, but it was also haunting. After hearing 6 cry you don't quickly forget it.

Pg: 4

"5?" 2 said breaking the boy from thought. 5 looked back, "y-yes?" 2 pointed to the door. 5 must have stopped as he was thinking. Now felling a little hot in the face, "r-right," he then got behind the skate and pushed it into the building. Rolling it all the way to the back work shop and right into the empty corner.

Normally 2 would examine then tell 5 what to do, but 2 seized the opportunity to test the boy. "Do you remember what to do first?" 5 looked up with his uncomfortable look. "Umm, ya." First was to find the source of pain, right? 5 asked him self. "So, where does it hurt?" 5 asked. 2 then pointed to the spot, it was right over the circler patch in his knee. This worried 5. So he took a pare of scissors, cut a small stitch and carefully pulled the rest of the thread out opening the patch. He pulled up a candle and lit it so he could see better.

5 then sighed with relief again. It was just a dent under the joint and not the joint it's self. 2 lucked out there. Because the brick was so banged up it didn't do to much. This was an easy scratch. 5 felt like he lucked out as well. But when he went back to get some things 1 was in the door way. "Gha!" 5 said as he fall back. "1…" was all he could says as he looked back to 2 then to 1 again. 1 shot a displeased look at the boy then walked up to 2. "Having fun out there?" He said rudely. Standing over 2, 1 looked down at 2'a leg. "Will you still be able to us it?"

"But of course, it's only a little dent." 2 spoke confidently. 1 shook his head. "This is what I was talking about. It's not safe out there. You both are in trouble and don't think I'll forget. Fix him up!" 1 said harshly to 5. The nervous stitch-punk nodded and ran back to his room to get his things.

"1, it wasn't his fault. This happened-" 2 started but 1 interrupted.

"I'm fully away of that! You're the one 2, you always are. Why can't you just stay here were it's safe. You can still see plains flying over can't you? The war may appear to be gone but it's still out there." 2 shook his head. "I'm fully aware of the situation, but you can't expect me- no, us so stay here the rest of are lives. There so much more we don't know."

1 was about to continue until 5 stumbled back in, multiple items in hand. 1 mutter out 'cheh' and then walked back to the door. "I'll be requesting you two up later…after you rest." With that, 1 left the room.

5 kept his optic on the door. 2 then moved his hand in front of his mouth and did a fake cough to get 5's attention. The boy looked over, "Oh, sorry." He then proceed over to fix up 2's leg. He wasn't nerves so 2 smiled and sat back a little watching 5's operation. About five minutes later 5 had fixed up the leg and was sowing the patch back on.

Pg: 5

"You did a great job 5. I know you'd be fine." 2 complemented. 5 weakly smiled, but it grew as he finished up the stitching. "Well you did teach me after all." 5 hung up the scissors and collected his things. 2 moved his leg around before trying to stand on it. The hold was good, but it still hurt. Sadly 2 sat back down. On the list of thing he didn't like, being bed ridden was on the top. Right next to standing still.

Once 5 put his things up, he walked into the room and saw 2'a face. He knew the problem, but 5 new better then to tempted 2. "He's right, you need to rest." 5 said as he walked over to 2 and helped him up. He wasn't suppose to be up at all but 5 needed to take him to his own room and away from the exit.

"Thank you," 2 said as he sat back in his bed, "We'll make up for the time lost tomorrow ok?" 5 nodded and closed the door behind him. He then sighed. "I hope he acutely gets some sleep."

5 walked up to the skate to look it over. I was in good shape, it roll nicely and it even took up the empty space in the room. So 5 sat on it. It did make a great layout. 5 smiled a bit, it was a good find.

The stitch-punk's attention was then pulled away from the skate and up to 2's notebook that still laid there from this morning. 5's hands clamp to the end of the skate. He was alone with it. His curiosity was growing yet again. The boy found himself light speaking out loud.

"2 said it was to keep memories in right?" 5 got moved to the desk and picked the book up. It was pretty thick. "I-I'll just read a page or two…it would hurt." So he did. 5 opened the book. As he slowly turned the pages he found that each page had the number of days they're spent in the chapel. Indeed, he wrote in here every night. After skimming threw, 5 started to read the fist passage.

_'Day: 5_

_After only a few days, we were lucky enough to find a place to rest. The war can be heard, but not seen from are current whereabouts. It looks as if the battle field has already passed here and will not be returning. It's a sad thought, but if intended I'm will to accept this place. In the brining there was only five of us, but 7 managed to find three more before we moved on. Sadly, we had an injury. 5, a rather jumpy young man, had lost his left optic. I was surprised to find how fast he was able to adjust. There now eight of us. All marked with a number as a name in are backs. I hope there are more and that they are safe. If anything I feel that someone is missing._

_So after only a week, I believe I have made good, fair observations of everyone. Some might say it's too soon to tell but each one of use has a different personally that's hard to hide. _

Pg: 6

_Starting with the newest arrivals3,4 and 5. They all seem close. Of course that's pretty reasonable. 5 seems to be just a fearful as 1, but not one for quick responses. He's a kind and bright boy. He's courage seems to show more when it comes to 3 and 4. He's considered of other's safety but always thinks before acting.'_

_-_5 thought to himself, 'that obvious hu?'-

_'Together 3 and 4 are quite a pare. Twins in fact. They do everything together and work as one. Much like children, they are curios and love to read. At time they can be nosey and just love placing everything in categories they save in their head. Sadly they don't speak, but I don't think they were ment to. Of the pare, 3 seems o be more head strong then his brother 4. You can mostly find 4 clinging to 3 when other are around._

_Now 6, despite 3 and 4 inability to talk, I believe 6 is the quite one of the group. I haven't truly heard the boy speak yet. 7 said he does and that he spoke to her once she found him. I believe her, but I'm curious as to why he's so quite. Yes, he does seem a bit shy but I don't think that's the reason. 6 entertains himself with his own special ability. The boy has pen nib fingers which he uses to draw things. Of what he's drawing I can't say. I asked him once but I never received an answer. _

_7 indeed is a wonderful young lady. Strong yet considerate. She cares greatly about everyone's safety but doesn't like to hide. She seems a bit more attached to 6 then everyone ells. I believe they were made to be siblings. It may be strange but I don't think all the relationships are depicted in the order we were created. But on how we were created. I serenely couldn't say the same thing for 5 and 6 or 7 and 8. They seem pretty distant from each other. _

_8 has served a great deal of help for us out in the open. He is larger then the rest of use and feel it's his duty to be the guard as it were. It seems he like the idea of being larger. Despite that 1 has taken a liking to his presents. _

_1, the first of us and my friend. I've known him the longs and just long enough now know that the other my miss judge him. He had to face this work lone before any of us. Naturally, he's scared of it and covers that fear with anger. I can't image what he's say if he saw this passage.' _

5 blinked once. 2 had drawn a little smile face after that. 5 could agree with 2 on his notes of everyone. 3 was the stronger twin, and 2's description of him was spot on. The boy then skipped a few days ahead.

_'Day: 17_

_I really irritated 1 today. The reason? The reason being I when outside. Finally after two weeks the bombs stopped falling in the city near us. I wanted a good look around from a 'worms eye view' but 1 was completely against it. I didn't mean to worry him so much. I just don't like being stuck in one place for to long I guess. _

_So after talking with 1in a way I felt bad. Being the only one he could really talk to, no, he's only friend I should have given it a little thought before disappearing. I should have waited a little longer before going out. On second thought, I should have told someone. I had 5 and 7 talk to me about my little expedition. I felt like chilse who just broke something od value. It's getting harder to tell who's the older one around here.'_

Pg: 7

5 couldn't help but chuckle. 2 was a bit reckless when it came to staying cupped up all day. He continued, the next day was on the same page.

_'Day: 18_

_After the scare I gave 1, I decided to make him something. Ever sense we started to finding others, he's kept something over his head. When we first met 1's action were just this. He covered his head and hide demanding my name. I could only smile. He didn't even know my name and already he showed me that he was leader material. So I fixed him up his own crown of honor. I was lucky enough to find a coin with his name on it. _

_Once I got him alone I pulled out the gift from behind me to present to him. It was funny to see 1's scowling face loosened up like that. I'll never forget that face. Lucky for me, it fit perfectly. _

_I wasn't expecting such a sensor thank you from him. It stunned even me. I think the gift reminded him that he was not just a leader to me, but my good friend.'_

2's passage ended for that day. 'So that were he got that hat.' 5 thought to himself. On day 1 just had a new hat and 5 wanted to ask where he got it. But 5 couldn't do it. 1 was just too intimidating. It was interesting to think of two completely different people as friends. The next few passages were short. Nothing to exciding. But then the boy landed on one that caught his attention.

_'Day: 40_

_There I was. On my way out when the young man named 5 asked if he could join me. Of course I didn't refuse. I was proud of him for mustering up the courage to ask me that. _

_You see, 5 was just as interested with the way things worked as I am. He was just sacred; as I've written before. So we explored. It was nice having someone around. Normally I'd talk to myself but there was someone to listen to day. 5 defiantly was the type to listen. Now this it a good quality, I just hope that no one takes advantage of that.'_

Advantage? 5 thought to himself. Could he be talking about 1? I was true. He did listen. He listened and fallowed. That's just how he was. Meek, was the work one could used to describe 5. But somehow, travailing with 2 changed his mind. 5 then continued. The next passage was about 6. 5 then sat back on the skate to read.

Pg: 8

_'Day: 63_

_This morning was unfortunate. Everyone had awaken to 6's screaming. This was the second time that boy has had a nightmare like this. It took us a few tried before we could awaken him. He just wouldn't stop thrashing around. When he did wake up he looked right at me, just like he did the first time. He then jumped on me and wouldn't let got. He just kept repeating himself. "why 9/ Why 9 why?"_

_This concerned some more than other. Non the less, I'm starting to think this boy is seeing something we are not. Or we just can't. It may be the pictures he draws are not merely abstract art, but something more. May be like the key he wears. I'll have to pay close attention the next few days.'_

5 sighed at the book. He remembered that. He came with them that time. 6 was so scared, he just wouldn't stop shaking. 5 couldn't image when he might have dreamed about. So he pondered at the thought, "what did he see?" He shook his head and kept reading.

_'Day: 68_

_This morning 5 presented me with some blue-print of his own. When I looked at them I found that it was room design. I was quite impressed, but even more so when I found out it was a room for 6. How could I refuse? We had 7 keep 6 with her while we worked. That wasn't too much of a problem. _

_Now when we were done 5 brought 6 up himself to show him. I'd never seen the boy so happy. He reaction was far more pleasing then we had thought it would have been. It serenely helped. Not just for 6's mood, but for the connection between 5 and 6. It's important to build bonds with each other. No matter how small.'_

5 smiled. He remembered 6's reaction as well. After 6's scare he really wanted to do something to help the kid cheer up. There wasn't a lot to offer, but it worked out.

--

_5 and 2 had finished the room. It was only a small portion of the main room, but no need to use more space then will be used. The room used paper as drapes for the door and the side walls. Inside 6's new bed was against the stone wall with an ink bottle near it. The other ink bottle was located near the entrance. The ground was smooth and a stack of papers were already to go. To the right there was a single shelf with 6's blanket and a clear container of little, handmade thumb tacks stitch-punk size. 2 looked up at 5 quiet pleased. "It really does have 6's name on it." _

_5 was rubbing his heads, smiling at his work. "It does." Was all he said before heading to the elevator. "I'm going to go get him." 2 nodded and 5 then released the hatch to go down. He reached the second level to see 6 drawing there as he thought he'd be. 5 went up and stood over 6. The striped boy didn't even notice till 5's shadow crept over his picture. So 6 looked up and blinked in confusion. 5 never came to see him. What could he want?_

Pg: 9

_5 smile lightly, reach inside himself and pulled out a piece of cloth. He wiped 6's hands off. 6 watched as 5's cleaned his hands now even more confused. That's not why he came is it? To give him a bath? 6 blinked again looking from his hands to 5 not knowing how to react. 5 pulled 6 up, "Come with me." He said pulling 6 back to the elevator. 5 folded the inked up cloth and put it back in his chest. 6 watch the boy as he unhooked the lach to the elevator._

_5 cranked them up until hitting the top floor. 6 assumed he was to get out now. He reached for the door when 5 put his hand on 6's arm and asked, "Close your eyes first."_

_6 blinked again. He wanted to ask why but then 5 said it again, now stepping in front of him taking both hands. "Go on. Close your eyes." 6 turned his head to the side looking at 5 suspiciously, but closed his optics. 5 was careful with 6 as he walked backwards. He knew 6 had an awkward walk and didn't want to trip him if he went to fast. _

_2 giggles at this sight. "I think that's good." 5 looked at the elder then stepped to 6's left side turning him to face new room. 6's hands came up to his chest. He felt a little dizzy from having his optics closed. Then 5 stepped back. "It's ok to look now."_

_So 6 did. He slowly opened his optics to see the room in front of him. The right current was pulled back so you could see inside. 6 bent over a little with his hands on his key, trying to look inside without movie. He did take a few step and then looked back at 5 and 2._

_"I-It's your new room. We made it for you." 5 was now playing with his top button, afraid that 6 didn't like it. "Do you like it?" Once 6 realized it was his room, his optics widened and he looked closer pocking his head inside. His confusion melted away, revealing and overjoyed look. He turned back to 2 and 5 with a full smile. 2 and 5 smiled back feeling good._

_Without warning 6 ran up to 5 and 2 hugging them both the best he could. The two stumbled back a bit and looked down at 6. 5 serenely wasn't expecting that. 6 then said. "Love it! 2, 5 thank you. I love it! Love it!" He was just so overjoyed that someone did this for him. He let go of 5 and waddled inside. 5 rubbed his shoulder. "That was quit a reaction." 2 giggled. "You did a good job for your first room." 5 smiled back at 2. Just like 6, he couldn't hold back his smile either. _

--

5 snapped out of his flash back and put the book down. He thought he heard someone coming so he quickly got from his comfortable spot and put the book face down on the desk. He stood straight up, looking quit suspicious but not trying to be. 2 came out of his room walking just fine. At lest 5 could rest his shoulders on that thought.

"Well, time to face the music." 2 joked still tired. 5 looked at the exit. He forget 1 wanted to see 2 after he rested. How long was he reading that note book? He skimmed a few pages but over all good forty-five minute. 5 rubbed his arm nervously. "I'm coming with you." 5 didn't see it fit for 2 to get the lecture despite his fear of 1 and even more so his fear of 8. 2 gave him a nod. "If that what you want. I thought may be I'd save you the trouble."

Pg: 10

"No," 5 said. "It was just as much my fault. I chose to go with you." 2 knew he was scared. So he went back to 5 and put his hand on him. "It's ok 5. You have nothing to prove to me. So you don't have to go." 5 looked down at 2. 2 always seem to have a good idea of what someone wanted to hear. 5 loosened. He nodded and let 2 go to the crank alone.

It made 5 feel a little bad when he saw 2 work the crank. He was just so, small. 2 even made a stepstool for himself just so he could reach the latch.

5 looked back at the note book. Temptation boiled again. He didn't even get threw half the book yet. It was almost like reading a story he's already read but threw his teachers eyes. 5 picked the notebook back up. He flipped over to day 70 and started there. He went back to the skate and laidback.

_'Day: 70_

_I can proudly call myself a teacher now. 5 and I were outside again when he asked me if I could teach him everything. I was flattered . I had my thought about him being an idea student over time. Now he really is. Happily I accepted the boy as my apprentice. Now I don't have to feel so bad about talking too much when we go outside._

_5 seems more interested in the medical field. He told me he wanted to be useful to everyone the best he could. So naturally healing appeals to him. _

_After that we returned home early (luckily no one noticed are departure or arrival). I showed him few diagrams I made of are skeletons. Sadly there were some parts missing but I've only been able to examine the body so fare. _

As 5 was enjoying the book of their past upstairs 2 was facing something quite horrible. The wrath of 1.

"2 you see what I mean? You got hurt out there." 1 was spoke as he sat up in this thrown. "Do you know how lucky you are? If you didn't find that skate you might not have made it back here in one piece!"

2 was right in front of the thrown facing 1. 8 was to 1's right, some what at a difference. For some reason 1 was more strict with 2 going out then the others. Even further to the right, 6 was in his room. He did peek out just to see who was getting yelled at this time. 6 was the only one in the chapel who hadn't been scolded or punished. Probably because 8 was always near his door. Even 6 was well aware of 8's dislike of him.

Pg: 11

"Well luck's brought us this fare." 2 said.

"That's not true!" 1 stood up. "Luck' isn't what lead us to this save place. I did. We worked to get threw hells fields. We had to work to set this place us the way we wanted it. Luck had nothing to do with it."

2 had a few good words to that, but after all this time he knew arguing wasn't going to do anything. He sighed. "Is there anything ells you needed?" 2 asked unenthusiastically. 1 walked to door of his room and forced the door open, "I'd like to speak with you in privet if you don't mind." 1 spoke harshly. 2 peered at the bodyguard then proceed to 1's room.

Before shutting the door he 1 looked at 8, "I don't want any trouble, understand? Stay at you're post." The large stitch-punk grunted with a yes. 1 then slammed the door.

Dashing past his old friend 1 threw himself on his bed, face up and rubbed his forehead. "You really are going to get us killed." The change in 1's behavior once everyone was gone always amused 2. The inventor took his place his usual set. Right next to the door.

"You know that's not true. We haven't seen that old beast for weeks. It's save now." 2 said swinging his legs on his set that was just a bit to tall for him. That was the case with most thing he sat on any way.

"What if it comes back?" 1 didn't sit up, but he lend against his elbows just keeping his head up to look back at 2. "Then what will you do?"

"I think the first corers of action would be too hid wouldn't you agree?" 2 teased.

"I mean it 2! If that monster makes it back here there's not telling the damage or losses we'll face."

"That's the problem with you 1. You're only worried about making threw then day. Did you ever think to question why we were made? Obviously we have a purpose we need to fulfill."

"What's the point? We can't do anything till it's safe. If we all have a purpose then obviously _2_, mine it so keep us all safe. And you're preventing that by leavening the safety of my Sanctuary." 1 crossed his arms now looking the other way.

"_'Sanctuary'_ is home to everyone." 2 said simply with out a smile. Then 1 looked back. He didn't know what to say to that.

Out side 1's room 8 was sharpening his knife. He was board. If 1 hadn't instructed him to stay his post that day he could have hade his 'alone time'. Letting out a big sigh he heard the ruffling of papers. Glancing over to 6's enclosed 'room' he grind.

'_1 said not to make trouble. He didn't say don't have fun,'_ and with that, 8 got up and walk over to pay 6 a visit.


	7. Why me?

Pg: 1

*That same day*

"Hmm, hmmm hmm" 6 hummed as he drew with care. Using his index and middle finger he traced a large circle that finished his picture. "ah" he said with a smile. The striped boy lifted the paper up and hung it. "hu?" spoke 6 as he turned his head to the side. This picture had more detail then the others one he had been doing. Inside three circles the symbols were perfectly clear.

The boy's optics widened. The three symbols had finally made their way out of his dreams and onto the paper. He took a step forward until a violent ripping sound caused him to flinch. 8 had ripped the right curtain when he came in. Not on purpose, but he couldn't care less. Glancing over at the new picture he spoke harshly, "You're not getting any better."

6 looked at his recent work. He thought he was making great progress. He even smiled. But only for a moment. When the striped stitch-punk looked back over 8's optics were looking directly at the key that laid on 6's bed.

-Because 6 fell saver in his room, that was the only time he took off his key. First reason was that it was a bit difficult to sleep with. The second reason is that is weighs him down after a wile.-

6's optics shrunk as he quickly jumped on his bed and hugged his key. "M-My key." The boy said to remind that guard. 8 only laughed as he picked 6 up from behind. "It's rude not to share."

Feeling a bit crowded, 8 backed up and out of the room. Still holding 6, he lifted him up to eye level. 6 made a whimper as he tightened his grip on the beloved key. Using his free hand the large stitch-punk grabbed the key and yanked it out of the poor boy's arms.

"N-No!" 6 pleased stretching his arms out as fare as he could. Useless. 8 could only chuckled, trying to keep his laughter under control. Placing 6 down rather gently, 8 walked over to the window. 6 rubbed his hands as he watch the larger one walk away. He didn't understand what he was about to do. 6 only took a few step forward until he stopped dead in his tracks. He moth opened just as wide as his optics did. He could feel his hands slowly moving forward. For the image in front on him was 8, holding the beloved key out the third story window. His key.

6's breathing suddenly got heavily as his breath could now be herd from 8's position. His face was priceless. Well, to 8 it was. They boy looked as if could break out into tears as any moment. The item in the guard's hand ment that much to him. Knowing so 8 jiggled the key acting like he was about to drop it.

"No! NO don't drop it!" 6 yelled as his hands clamped to the top of his head. 8 laughed again. He lowered the key down even more so that 6's couldn't see it. They striped boy then began to whimper again, "My key...m-my key, no…give it back. P-please give it back." He hands shook as he starting taking step forward.

Pg: 2

8 was planning a little trick where he would throw the key up, but would catch it before it fell. As he rose his hand, he was startled by a voice. "8!" 2 shouted with a shocked look,1 fallowing after him now gazing over at 8 with a scowl.

8 brought his hand back in looking as guilty as he was. When he did, he found that the key was no longer in his grip. 6 jumped and yelled. "NO!" The boy ran to the window. His hand landed on the rim lifting himself up to jump after it, but 8 quickly grabbed him with a single arm around his waist. Just in time. He didn't like 6, but he wasn't about to let him jump out a window. "Are you stupid!" 8 scolded.

6 didn't hear word. He didn't even feel how hardly 8's arm hand hit him. The boy struggled to get out. "No, no I need my key! I need it back!" 8 actually had to use both arm to restrain the kid. That never happened. "Ow!" he guard yelled as 6's sharp fingers pushed down into his burlap skin. 6 didn't mean it, he was in a panic state right now. Even so, 8 was losing his patience and restraint.

2 run up to them both. "Ok, lower him down." 8 did as he was told and put 6 down. The guard then stood in front of the window knowing the kid would try to jump back out.

As predicted 6 quickly tried to squirm past the guard but 2 put his hand on the boy's shoulders to pull him away from the window and 8. "6! 6 calm down. You're going to hurt your self." The striped boy stopped the struggle and looked over his shoulder at the elder how was even smaller then he was. 6 made a few sniffling sounds trying not to cry.

Loosening his grip the elder moved his hands from 6's shoulder and took his hands. "Come on, I'll help you get it back." The warming smile was enough to make 6 take in a deep breath closing his optics. As his view came back 6 nodded and allowed the elder to lean him back to the hand crank elevator.

Watching the two descend 1 looked back at 8 with a displeased look. The guard tried not to look right at him, but that was another thing that would never happened.

"What did I tell you? I told you not to make trouble and you almost lead someone out a window!" 1 places his hands on his side.

"I wasn't going to let go. That old man was the one who made me drop it."

"I don't want to hear it. I know what I saw and either way I have a good feeling he would have jumped at any second."

8 let his shoulders drop. He looked at the window then back at 1. The guard was caught in an uncomfortable position now. With nothing more to or say he return to his position and sat down.

Pg: 3

"No." 1 said "You're off duty for to day. But! If I hear anymore complaints involving you, you wouldn't like what you find." 1 crossed his arms as he harshly walked back to his set. The guard waited till 1 was completely stetted before dashing off to his room. He was relieved. Good thing 2 was the last person he talked to, or it would have been much worse. But 8 certainly didn't want to think of what could have happen. Because now he could enjoy his time. The guard laid back on his bad and took a little nap.

As the bucket reached the bottom floor it caught the attention of the stitch-punk down the hall. 5 stood up and peered down the hall. He quickly put the notebook back down on the desk. As he looked out the door he was happy to see 2 was back, but surprised to see that 6 was with him. The kid literally never came out of his room let alone down here. 5 stepped out and looked harder to see that 6 wasn't in the least bit happy.

The single-eyed boy walked down the hall to great the two stitch-punk and see if there was a problem. When he got there 5 stopped and looked down at 6. The striped boy looked empty and bare. Then 5 realized it was because the key 6 wore wasn't there.

"6 where's you're key?" 5 asked suddenly sounding a bit shocked.

6 looked up sadly. "He dropped it." The boy spook as he made slow motions at his chest as if his key was still there. 5 looked at 2 for a more clear answer. The elder patted the striped boys back.

"8 was teasing him and dropped his key out the window."

"That's awful." 5 replied some what in shock. 2 could only nod.

"Yes," he smiled back at 6. "But we're going to get it right now."

6 nodded now pulling the elders arm in the direction of the door. He didn't want to wait any longer. So 2 did as he was instructed. As he walked out with the eager boy he turned to 5. "Try not to tell 7 ok? I don't need any fighting today."

"Umm" was all 5 could say before 6 had pulled his mentor out the door. He had a strange thought. Why today? It seemed 2 stressed that to him. He walked back down the hall and into the work room. He took in a deep breath as he looked from the tool hanging back to the notebook. May be 2 wrote something down that had to do with to day?

5 picked his mentor's notebook and skipped to yesterday's note. He read down until he hit a passage that caught his attention.

'_-Once I finally got thoughs wires back inside something caught my foot and I crashed right into my desk. It's seemed someone forgot to pick up his things again. That helped my back problem.-' _

5 covered his mouth. "O man." Moving his hand to the back of his head 5 put the notebook down. Now he just felt bad. He could apologies, but then 2 would easily figure out that he's been reading his notes. Even something like that could put 2 in a mood, 5 was shore. But 2 never told him or acted like it.

Pg: 4

So 5 just backed away from the desk feeling even more down about himself. Fisr he snoops then he hurts 2 with out even knowing it. Then something popped up.

"back problems?" 5 said out loud. "that wasn't my fault was it?" He pondered that statement, "No, he the note said he already had a back problem." He eyed the note book. "what ells isn't he telling me?"

5 closed his optic as he sat back on the skate once more. To him, 2 had been walking just fine. He figured his spine might be stressed. He really should have seen this coming. 2 did more lifting then 5 did and the inventor often forgot about limitations. It was like, he ignored how fail he was. The single optic boy placed his hand on his stomach. He had a bad feeling but didn't know what to do about it.

"…h-he'll be fine."


	8. Lights and a picture

Pg: 1

'_Year 2, Day 56,_

_What luck. I stubble upon some light bulbs today. All cleverly lined up and attached to a long wire, the perfect size for us. They'll be much safer then candles that's for shore. The trouble was fining a power source but I can happily say that plain in the hall will finally have good use. I plan to hook it up tomorrow morning.'_

"Go ill wind, go away. Skies are oh so grey.-"

5 had awoken to singing that morning. The boy monde as he rose up from his bed. Rubbing the back of his head a spoke sounding displeased, "Wha-what is that?" He struggled to get up on both legs but eventually was able to get to the door. Peeking out he saw there was no one in the work room, nor was 2 in his bedroom. 5 shook his head to help wake him up.

"T-two?" He asked looking around until the song continued on.

"Around my neighborhood, and that's no good."

There was no doubt about it. That was 2's voice. The boy fallowed the voice out into the hallway. The singing was clearly coming from the hallway, yet 5 couldn't see 2 any where. He froze just to get a good scene of were the singing could be coming from. He wasn't dreaming was he? Feeling a little spooked 5 took a step back.

"You're only misleadin' the sunshine I'm needin'. Ain't that a shame."

The young stitch-punk looked around but still, the inventor was nowhere to be seen, "2? 2 are you hear?"

"It's so- huuu? O 5, good morning." Spoke 2 from an unknown location. Almost frantic 5 backed into pile of books. "2….2 were are you?"

"Well I'm up here son."

That's when 5's froze again. It couldn't be…but it was. 5 looked up slowly to find 2 on top of the old airplane that was stuck hanging on the roof of the chapel. Letting out a rather large 'yelp' 5 stumbled back to the ground.

"Wh-what are you doing up there!"

2 bent over the edge to get a better look at the stitch-punk on the ground. The old man was smiling as always, but looked more proud then comforting. "Just getting a head start on things." He spoke as he disappeared from 5's view and returned to the generator.

Now even more nervous then he once was before 5 stood up and quickly ran to a hand made latter that was dangling against her wall. He zoomed up the rope but carefully walked over to 2 still sounding shook up.

"2 what are you thinking? You should be up here alone, what if you fell?"

Pg: 2

"No worries," spoke the old man as he pointed out the strap around his wait which was attached to the end of two ropes. "I tried to get you up but you just wouldn't budge."

The boy quickly looked at the ground and began to rub the back of his head. Was he always so hard to get up? 5 was about to ask but then the elder handed him a belt, very much like the one around his own wais; and said, "Well now that you're hear you can help me out."

Nodding in agreement 5 took the belt and wrapped it around him. It was a bit smaller then he was so he had to stand up completely straight and hold his breath just to hook it. "I-It's a little tight."

"Is it?" 2 question as he came over. "Here." He took the strap and adjusted the belt to mach 5's waist span. "Better now?"

"Much."

"Good, then lets get to work. Could you hold these?" He pointed to a bundle of wires, some of which were sparking at the end. Slowly 5 turned his head looking at the elder nervously. The old man just shook his head and walked over to the wires. "If you pick them up here the sparks will stop, you'll be fine." Trustingly 5 did was he was told. As he lifted the wires up 2 slipped right under them to get down into the engine. The sparks from earlier were preventing him from getting in.

Watching the inventor do his work the apprentice chuckled. With the belt being to small and seeing 2 crawling to a small space made 5 think that being the smallest stitch-punk had its benefits. At least for the inventor any way.

"Something wrong?" 2 asked looking back up.

"O, no nothing." 5 smiled shyly.

The old man surged and went back to work. As the two of them worked that whole morning two little twins were crawling around a large book. The same one they first found when they arrived at the chapel. They often review this book. They couldn't really tell if it was a book of the past or just a book full of stories. Some stories where scary but others were pleasant and enjoyable. They heard from 2, how would sometime read the book himself then pass out in his set, that the book was very important.

They rummaged threw the thin pages over and over. They didn't mind rereading this book. It was really the only thing to read. The others were mostly books that contained lyrics and music. That was fun at times, but they didn't really know who to read music notes yet.

They took a break from reading. The rubbed there heads a bit confused and 4 had developed a headache. 3 patted his brother, _'Let's go play with someone then. I think we both need a break.'_ 4 nodded as he took his brother hand.

'_7 may be?'_

'_good idea.'_

Pg: 3

They quickly scurried off for fined the girl completely knocked out in her bed. Covering each other's mouths the looked at one another. They had forgotten that 7 often went out scouting to make shore it was safe at night for the others. Quietly they backed up and out of the room. It was a good thing they didn't knock. 7 was nice, but not much of a mourning person.

'_I guess we both forgo about that.'_ 4 told his brother as they walked to the elevator. _'7 was up really late.'_

'_Ya. May be we should see someone ells?' _they both thought about who they should see when 3 popped a smile. 4 could only question his thinking.

'_yes?'_

'_6.'_

'_what?'_

"_I said 6.'_

'_well I know that. But you want to see him?'_

'_We never get to see him. Might as well.'_

'_I thought he didn't like us?'_

'_I thought so to. May be he changed his mind.'_

4's mouth shifted to the side now looking un-shore. So 3 pat his back.

'_come on, I know you want to. If we become friends we might finally see if that key opens anything.'_

'_right! Ok let's go.'_

They started working the elevator together lifting them self's up. Two yeas and they still never cataloged that key. 6 ways backed away from them once they were spotted. They only to see it up close once, but 6 over reacted and they never finished looking it over.

Once they retched the top floor they quietly looked out before leaving the elevator. To there surprise 6 was out of his room. Curiously they came up closer to find that 6 wasn't acting normal. Or, what was normal for 6 any how.

The striped stitch-punk was walking in a circle around a large picture with the same design markings as all the others pictures he's done. The boy was mumbling to himself as his inked up hands rummaged threw his hair. 6 looked almost stressed. 3 and 4 looked at each other. This was concerning even for 6. Now they felt like the ones who should be backing away.

The striped boy didn't even notices the two kids standing only a foot away from him. He would stop every once and a while and just look at the picture. Now the twins were backing up . 6 almost look intimating like that. So they both rushed to the elevator and released the latch. With out speaking to each other they both knew they needed to get someone 6 would talk to, to find out was the problem was.

Pg: 4

Stopping at the second floor they ran over to 7 and shook her. "h-hey!" she spoke tiredly almost pushing the twins back. But they didn't stop. They needed her up. Not only for the sake of finding out the problem, but 3 and 4 knew she needed to be there before 1 or 8 woke up.

So 7 flopped over and sat up rubbing her head. "Wha-what is it?" The girl felt half dead but 3 and 4 each grabbed a hand to help he up. "Ok I'm coming." 7 said as she fallowed them to the elevator. As the twins worked the crank 7 stretched out her arms and back. _'What's the rush?'_ 7 thought.

Once at the top floor 7 already saw the problem. The twins walked in font of her and pointed at the troubled artist.

"6?" the girl questioned as she approached the boy. 6 was still in motion now biting hi lip as if the drawling was the only thing he could see. 3 and 4 quickly ran back to the elevator and released the hatch again to go back down stairs. They wanted 2 or 5 to come see.

"Are you ok?" the girl asked now holding the boy's shoulders to make him stop. 6 looked up at 7 and his hands moved from his head to the head of his key. With no answer 7 looked down at the paper and asked again. "6 if something's bothering you just tell me."

"The…the source…I think…w-we need to go back." The boy spoke only half cretin.

"Go back?" 7 questioned.

"Yes, we…I think...yes, we need to go back. Go back to the source." He spoke with more confidence.

The girl released her grip on 6 looking at him sadly. She didn't know what she could say. She could only assume that 6 was seeing things again. Seeing the doubt in his sister's face 6 lifted the paper to show her. "Need to go back, remember? Remember the source." 6 moved forward but stopped once he saw 7 take a step back. The boy sadly lowered the picture. He could tell he wasn't getting threw. He never seemed to get threw to anyone.

Looking at his sister 6 sadly spoke. "Don't remember?"

7 sighed as he walked up to 6. Placing her am around 6's shoulder, she lead the boy back inside his room and sat down next to him on the bed. The artist was still holding the picture tightly. When he looked he saw that 7 was looking at the pictures that hung all over the wall. The girl then started rubbing 6's arm and looked back at him. Her face was all sad, concerned and caring but she was still smiling. Moving her hand to 6's head she lays him against her chest. 6 could only cuddle his picture as he rested on 7. He was upset. Even the one he founded the most couldn't understand him.

Down starts the twins couldn't fine 5 or 2 any where.

'_Where on earth are they?'_ 3 question putting his hands on his hips.

'_May be they went out already?' _4 suggested.

'_It's still pretty early.' _3 pointed out.

Pg: 5

Suddenly a large shocking sound caused 4 to jump on 3. The looked around to find the cause of such a scary noise. That's when 4 pointed up. 3 fallowed his brother's directions and his view landed on 5 who was looking rather happy on top of the plain. They both stared until they saw 2 climbed out of something. Dusting off his hands 2 said,

"All done. Now was can get thoughts light hooked up." That's when 2 looked down, but then back to 5. "We have visitors."

5 looked behind him and down at his little brothers on the ground floor. "3, 4. Hold on I'll be right down. The twins watched as 5 lowered him self on the latter to the ground. He waited till 2 was on the ground before running over to 3 and 4. "Hey guys." He spoke with a half smile.

Quickly 3 grabbed 5's hand and started to pull him in the direction of the elevator. "what- what's wrong?" He asked looking back to see that 4 was pulling 2 along behind him. The twins lead the two workers to the elevator just like they did with 7, but this time 5 was the one to use the crank. They were getting a little tired going up and down the shaft. Arriving at the third floor the twins looked around but couldn't see 6 or 7 anymore. To day just wasn't their day for finding others.

5 looked back at 2 who only shrugged. "What did you tow want to show us?" 5 asked. They flicked there lights as each other in discussion until 7 came out of 6's rooming with her head down. Once she saw the others she immediately stood up straight and lost her sad expression. But 2 had already seen it.

"What happened dear?" asked the elder.

"Well," 7 wasn't shore how to put it. She loved 6, there was no mistaking that. She didn't want to believe he was crazy, nor did she want the others to think that she does. But one could only help but wonder about 6's behavior.

"6 was just having a hard time." It wasn't lying. It wasn't the whole picture either.

"What do you mean? Could you may be, tell us what happened?" 2 pushed on.

She nodded and continued. "3 and 4 brought me up here and 6 was walking around one of his pictures. He was talking to himself, but I couldn't hear what he was saying."

"So he didn't say anything to you?"

"Well he did. He asked be to remember something and that we need to go back…" Her voice trailed off.

5 was rubbing his heads. 7's face showed concern which only led 5 to worry. When he looked down at his teacher the old man was rubbing his chin showing he was really considering what 6 had said. With out warning 5 blurted out, "You're not taking him seriously are you?"

The next thing he knew all optics were on him. 3 and 4 looked at 5, but only for a minute before looking back at 7. In the girls surprised face there was a hint of anger. Just a little, but 5 could feel it. 2 was also surprised to hear 5 say that so bluntly and couldn't help by look up at him.

Pg: 6

Putting his hands up in defense he stuttered as he spoke, "Wait, I-I didn't mean it like that. I just…umm." He felt both embarrassed and low. How could he say that?

7 just shook her head knowing the boy's defensive reaction was intended for her.

"I'm not mad." She couldn't really argue. The girl walked back to the elevator passing everyone. 3 and 4 went in to join her. "Just don't let 6 hear you say that."

With out another word 7 lowered the crank and 5 looked back at 2. "Really. I didn't mean it." He spoke rubbing his clutching his hands together. He was partly lying and 2 could see right threw that. So the elder looked back at the artist's room. "To answer you're question," 2 said grabbing 5's attention. "I was."

Now feeling even more guilty, the boy closed his optic. Taking in a breath he thought to him self, _'nicely done 5.'_When he looked back up 2 was looking inside 6's room. Slowly fallowing up behind his teacher he could look over him and see 6 sleeping with his key on, still clinging to the picture in his hands. Now 6 never took off his key. Even when he when sleeping, it was always with him. 5 sighed and took the blanket off the self to cover the boy up.

Looking back at his mentor to find him taking one of the pictures down. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"Calm down. He doesn't mind it." 2 explained looking at the picture in his hand.

That only led 5 to wonder, but he really didn't feel like asking questions now. "ok then."

2 looked back at 5 and gave him a comforting smile. "Now, let's take care of thoughs lights shall we?" nodding in agreement 5 fallowed 2 to the elevator. As 2 pulled on the rope to lift it back up he stopped. Turning back he looked out the window and had a blank look. 5 knew that one, "what is it now?"

The inventor couldn't help but grin. "Remember that telescope we made?"

"Y-ya, that was along time ago."

"You still have it right?"

"Of course, why?"

" I think I have a good idea of were to put it."

The elevator clicked at it reached there level. Stepping in 5 asked. "Where?" Fallowing after him and closing the door 2 spoke cleverly. "You'll see soon enough."

5 hade the strangest felling this involved heights.


	9. Two Old Dogs

Pg: 1

'_Year 2, Day 70'_

Recently 2 has been having dreams of the past. The dreams were never to long. Nor were they to pacific or clear. But occasionally he would have a past dream so real that it seemed as is the dream self was real and that the current time was the dream. To night he head one of toughs dreams. It was the earliest memory he head. His very first. He had almost forgotten it.

--

_The small soul swept away from one body and into another. Flowing threw the arms then the legs then up into the chest where it lingered. Something pleasant about that spot inside the ribcage made the soul fell at home. But it knew it needed to continue, so it did. All the way up to the cranium where it settled out now fully spread in the body._

_There was a man breathing heavily in front of the small creature which still hung motionless after transfer. The scientist looked up at his creation. "A delay?" he question. The man sat back and waited. Sorely enough, the new creation's optics were the first to activate. It rose it's head and curiously looked around. _

"_Huu?" It question as it peered at the man in front of him. The scientist reached out his hand to untie his creation. He took it in his hands and lowered the new creation to the floor were it jumped out of his hands. Just like the first one it ran a good distance. But what was this? The man was suppressed to fine the creature had stopped. It looked back at him. Not with curiosity or displeasure, but with concern. The first one of it's kind didn't do that. This was for siren. _

_The new creation blinked again at the man before it turned back around. Some many things were around him. Curiosity and question struck it from all corners. It starting near a pile of old tool and stated groping everything, testing it's senses. Identifying it's self with the new world. Some many different feelings, textures, designs. The creature found it's self feeling overjoyed with his surroundings. And for the fist time in the scientist's life, a creation of his looked back, and smiled. He couldn't help but look at this new creation, it was so different from the ones before. But he new he didn't any time to loss. He needed to get to work. _

_Once the scientist had to turn away from his creation to continue working the creature was quick to pick up random thing he found and started playing with them like a childe. There was just so much to explore. His head was filled with ideas and questions need and escape. After a few minutes the creature heard a strange noise. But the man at his desk didn't make it. He was still drawn-out plans for something ells. Standing up, the creature slowly walks in the direction of noise. There it saw a pile of cans used as food by the refuges. _

Pg: 2

"_Hmm?" It said as it fingered the metal cans. It's fingers caused a displeasing sound that made something from behind them jump. "Hello?" questioned the creature trying to view what was behind the cans. _

"_Leave me!" spoke a harsh voice. _

_The new born blinked once and took a step further uninitiated. "Why can't I see you?"_

_What ever was being the can away moved just as it did. "Because I don't want to see you!"_

_Such a cold voice, but the new born could heard the fear it was trying to cover. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want see you." The creature spoke kindly. What could be scared of him?_

_Slowly the creature was able to get a glimpse of voice. It was a lighter figure then he was. Probably taller. It was hard to tell because it kept moving away and was hunching over as if a bomb was about to hit. Quickly running on the other side of the cans the voice demanded, "Stop fallowing me!"_

_The creature stopped. "Ok, then you come to me." It the places it's hands it elbows waiting for the other being to come to him. Clever little thing wasn't it?_

_The lighter being paused before peeking around the tower of cans at the new creature. Now it could see. The lighter being really was scared. Despite his face, he was shaking. _

_The new born took a step forward until the harsh voice returned. "Don't move! You said I'd come to you remember?" scowling the lighter being took another step out and stood up right making his full appearance viable to the creature. Indeed he was taller. Much taller. His face looked ruff, hands and feet there basic and a bit on the sharp side. _

_The new born had a hard time standing still. It was almost like him. Better yet, it was of the same category. It looked up at the being and it asked. "What are you called?" Curios but still polite, the creature tilted it's head and waited for the answer._

_The lighter being shook his head. "No. You first." He spoke backing up behind the cans again. His harsh voice returning along with that distrusting look. _

_The new creation looked down at himself. He had been so interested in everything around him he hadn't even looked himself over. "I'm not entirely shore what I am." It said now looking at it's hands. They where basic joints like the other being but with a cover over the palms held together by two bolts. Continuing on to it's arms the creature saw that they were two different materials. The creatures observation as interrupted, "2"_

"_What?" the new born looked back up._

Pg:3

"_You're name is 2"_

"_How are you so shore?"_

"_It's on you're back." _

"_It is?" The creature turned his head trying to see his back but found it's self to be going in circles._

"_Stop that! You're starting to annoy me."_

_2 did as he was told and replied. "Am I to assume your name it 1?" he asked cleverly. The being nodding slightly. With that in mind 2 reached out his head. "Well nice to meet you 1. I'm 2."_

_1 only glared at the new born suspiciously. I wasn't willing to trust him or anyone for that matter. _

"_I'm not going to bit you." 2 said as he brought his hand back. That's when 1 made a strange sound, 'chah' and looked the other way almost like he was pouting. _

_2 chuckled again. He liked this creation. 1 was entertaining that was for shore. Knowing he head a name now, 2 continued to look himself over. He fiddled with the bow on his chest. Giving it a few tugs, he could feel that I wasn't just his chest, but the string ran threw his back as well. He couldn't help but wonder what laid inside. Slowly 2's hand began pull at the string, undoing the knot on his chest. _

_Suddenly 1 ran up and grabbed 2's hand before the newly born could open himself. "What's wrong with you? Keep you're self closed!" He scolded. 2 only blinked once with nothing to say. 1 sighed harshly and tied 2's bow back up nice and tight._

"_I was just curios." 2 said._

"_What on earth would benefit from you doing that? For all you know you're soul could have been released."_

"_My soul? What makes you say that?"_

"_Would you stop acting pointless questions?" _

"_What's wrong with questions?" 2 asked now looking up at 1 who placed his ruff hand over his face. "Just look what he left, me to deal with."_

_Just then three people burst in the bed. On of them start shouting. "It's not safe! We need to move on. They're coming." _

_2 stared at the human at the door. "Who's co-" 1 had yanked 2 back before he could finish. Holding his hand firmly over 2's mouth as he hushed him, 1 said "Quit you." 2 struggled to get his mouth free but 1 wasn't going to let that happen. 'I have a name.' He thought. _

_The man at the desk was already putting thing into a suitcase "It there no other chose?"_

"_No" spoke another man. "We have to get you out. If the building still here you can come back." _

Pg: 4

"_Very well" The scientist quickly took the suitcase and dashed out closing the door behind him. But he came back and opened the door back up just slightly before he was pulled back to leave. _

_1 loosened his grip and 2 pulled his arm off. He took a few short breaths then looked to the stitch-punk behind him. "What was that about?"  
"They could have seen us." 1expland._

"_Wouldn't that have been a good thing?"_

"_Are you crazy? You don't know them. You haven't seen what's been going on in this room." 1 looked around sounding a bit spooked. _

"_I could if you'd tell me."_

"_No, I don't know you either."_

"_What?"_

"_You just came out of that thing," 1 pointed to the desk that held the stand marked with strange markings, "How I'm I to know you're intentions?"_

_2's mouth slumped to one side of his face as he crossed his arms. "I didn't even know my own name. What could I possibly be plotting?"_

"_That's black magic for you." 1 crossed his arms. 2 could only shake his head. The new born chose his next word carefully with an intention in mind. _

"_How can you care about something and not have any trust in it?"_

_Razing an eyebrow 1 replied. "I never said anything about caring. I couldn't care less about your fait."_

"_If that's true then why did you stop me from being seen by toughs people?"_

"_You would have gave away my position,"_

"_You could have easily run away if they saw me."_

"_I don't take chances."_

"_Fair enough." 2 pondered again, "Ok, then why did you stop me from letting my soul out?"_

"_You said it your self. We're nt even shore that would happen!" 1 snapped._

"_But you thought it would didn't you? Over all You were concerned for my safety." 2 couldn't help but smile at his observations. _

_1 looked away from the new born feeling defeated. Closing both optics he thought What could he say to that? No he didn't trust him, not fully. They just met. He seemed to have a friendly side 1 had never seen before. He was really trying to befriend him. It wouldn't be a bad idea to have someone around to help. It was just one person. 1 sighed as he unfolded his arms and looked back at 2._

_This is when the new born lost his smile. The stitch-punk in front of him looked sadly at him. May be he pushed it to fare. He could see that 1 was just scared. He didn't mean to be like this. 2 reached out his hand-_

--

Pg: 5

BOOM!

A large noise from out side shook the chapel. 2 immediately sat up only to whack his head on last night project. "Ooww!" the old man cried as he covered the top of his head with both arms. "Goodness…" he monde rubbing his head. He was still under the new stand for 5's telescope.

2 scooted out and sat up still fingering his head. He could feel a small dent had been made from the impact. He slowly got up, walked to the door and into the work room. There 5 was looking around worriedly.

"What happened?" 2 asked still recovering from both the dream and the impact of his work..

"I don't know. I was just working and then…then that large sound." 5 stopped his rambling and looked at 2. "Hey, are you ok?" He noticed 2 was still rubbing his head.

"O just a little bump on the head this morning." 2 explained.

"Did you fall out of bed or something?"

"I'll have to go with 'or something."

5 looked at 2 with a question in mind, but the elder was already heading to the hall way. "Let's to see what happened." 2 insisted. 5 agreed and fallowed the elder to the elevator once again.

Once up stares 2 and 5 could see 1 looking out the window. 5 didn't want to go but 2 walking right up to 1. "What happened?" 2 leaned out peering out at the large dust clouds in the distance behind the city. "That could be heard from here?" he asked looking back up at 1.

The oldest stitch-punk tapped his fingers on the rim of the window. He didn't provide an answer to the question but his face said enough. "What ever it was it's gone now." Spoke 1 as he marched back to his set.

That wasn't enough for 5. The nervous stitch-punk continued to rub his hands as if he was out in the snow.

"It's ok 5." 2 told him calmly. "Once the watch tower is set up we'll have a better view of what's out there."

"Right. Are we finishing to day?"

"Yes, but no till later."

Both 1 and 5 looked at 2. It wasn't like me to wait on a project. He often used his invention as a bed at night. So 2 continued, "Even I need a break right? Why don't you go with the others? You should take a break as well." 5 wasn't going to argue, he was still tired. The younger stitch-punk nodded and left the room.

Peering over at the inventor 1 asked. "I didn't even think you knew the definition of a break."

Pg: 6

2 chuckled and he sat back on the armrest to 1's thrown. "I had a ruff morning." He spoke rubbing his head.

"What on earth did you do this time?" 1 said harshly, but out of concern. The dent on 2's head was pretty visible.

"It's just a dent."

"We'll see where 'just a dent' can leave you." The leader crossed his arms.

"I thought you liked the idea of a watch tower?"

"That's true, but you're always 'to' determined to get things done. You're going to burn out."

"You're always complaining even when it benefits you." 2 joked at he looked up at the clock. 1's eye narrowed. He felt something more happened then just a curl wake up call. "What's on your mind?"

"How about a game?" 2 asked as he turn around smiling.

"What?"

"A game. We can talk then."

1 knew this plan. 2 liked playing chess while talking for two reasons. One was that he preferred to multitask. Two was the he could think for a good while before answering. That how 1 knew something really was on his mind. But he wasn't going to deny the challenge. 1 was a wonderful chess player. Even 2 had yet to beat him.

So they moved to 1's room and set up the board. Pulling up a spool for his set 1 sat down. 2 moved his usual set to the board. Naturally 2 was the white piece allowing him to go first. He moved a pawn two places up and 1 moved the same pawn on his side. After 2 went again moving yet another pawn 1 asked.

"You wanted to talk right? What about this time?" Their last conversation was not the best. They started this how argument about their being here. 2 wanted to know more but 1 kept scolding him and avoided any questions. It was even enough to get 2 a little fired up.

"Do you remembered the day I woke up?" 2 spoke with his optics on the board.

1 reached out his hand to move but stopped at the question. After only a light thought he moved the rook out of it's place. "That's a silly question. Would it matter if I did or not?"

"Is that a no then?"

"I didn't say that. I'm not as forgetful as you."

2 looked down at the board again and moved. "That's true."

"Why do you ask then?" 1 said immediately moving after 2.

The inventor blinked at the quick move and returned the action. "I just had a dream about it that's all. It seems I forgot a few things." He said moving his first night

"No surprise." 1 snuffed. He lend over the board and moved the rook again. His voice softened. "You were so ignorant. You still are to times"

2 chuckled, "I could say the same for you," he looked over the boars as he continued, "I can't believe you thought my soul was going to fly out if I untied myself." He moved the knight again and sat back.

Pg: 7

"How was I support to know? I never saw anyone like you be for."

"I'm not making fun of you. It was sweet of you to care."

1 gave 2 the scowl that said 'be quiet' It was silent as 1 thought about his turn. He then moved his night but in the other direction. 2 was getting a little worried for the game. He knew this strategy of his. Still he couldn't find a way around it just yet. 2 slumped over, his elbow on his lap and his head rested on his hand. 2's thin fingers tapping at his cheek. 1 couldn't help but grin. This was one of his favorite movies to use. Slowly 2 moved another pawn of his and sat up. 1's eyebrow roes. Now he had to think about his next move. 2 peered down at the board, his mind was on the wondering side. "I must say, after getting to know you, I'm surprised you put so much trust in me at that time."

1 peered up at his friend. He replied calmly while moving, "It's good to have an ally around. You were the only one there any way."

2 looked up with a half smile, "Yes, because I'm shore if 7 came second you two would have gotten along swimmingly."

1 looked back down at the board. He didn't like to admit such things. He thought a leader should avoid having connections with the people he rules over. As if it was weakness.

2 moved again and said, "I think the one memory I can't forget would have to be my fist injury."

1 looked at 2 immediately. That day was just nerve raking for him. "If anything I'd think you'd want to forget that day."

"It's wasn't all bad."

"Wasn't all bad? We were lucky you could even walk after that."

"We?" 2 pointed out smiling.1 just rolled his optics. He wasn't giving in that easily.

It was 2's goal to get 1 to admit they were friends. And he wanted him to say it out loud, but 1 was just so stubborn.

The two continued on in their game. Taking piece, plotting again each other. Their minds only half way in the game. The other half was of that day.

--

_The humans were right. It wasn't safe. The two creatures found them selves traveling across hell's field. Human were either running, launching explosives or used what little weapons they had to fire at the machine that came out from the fog and daubery. 1 and 2 were run in the direction of the humans close to the buildings. They needed to keep their distance from the humans to prevent getting stomped on or kicked. The machine fired at the humans in the road. One of which almost fell on the smaller beings. They quickly ran to a stack of crates that once held fruit, but not the produce lay all over the road. The man who had been shot down wasn't fully dead. He struggled to get up till the machine aimed it's gun at him and stated shooting. Quickly 2 pushed 1 back as the gun fire hit the crates. As the bullets hit the crates, splinters of wood, both large and small flew every where._

Pg: 8

_1 hit the ground. He made no hesitation to get up and backed up near by the wall and watched the machines as they pass. There was more coming. 1 started to run until he stopped to look behind him. "2?" he said to himself. Looking around he saw 2 on the ground. The new born struggled to get up but he couldn't use his right leg at the moment. A large stake of wood from the crates had pierced his side. "Ghaa." 2 gasped in pain. 1 ran over to the new born. With his hands shaking 1 leaned over to take the wood out till 2 puts his hands up. "Wait! Wait yo-you can't take i-it out." The pain was preventing him from speaking with out interruption. _

"_What? But it's hurting you isn't it? We need to take it out." 1 reached for the wooden stake again till 2 grabbed his arm. "No! -ow- no not yet. That will just- just make i-it worse."_

"_How do you know?" 1 questioned till a large explosion shook them both._

_There was no time. 1 quickly picked 2 up and ran him down into the shaft of an apartment that led to the besetment. It was damp and clod, but the sound of war smothered out. 1 laid the injured stitch-punk by the steps on top of an old picnic blanket. The new born was shaking violently. Taking a step back 1 looked at the splinter in the beings side. It wasn't as deep as it looked but it still have him chills. He placed his hands over his waist as if he had been hit._

_When 1 looked back at 2's face the newborn was starting to untie himself again. _

"_W-What are you doing?" He demanded trying his best to cover the fear that so clearly lingered in his voice._

_Taking in few breaths before answering 2 opened himself up and peered inside. "Find" –his breath were getting heavier- "finding the problem." _

_1 brought his hands to his chest peering down as the stitch-punk opened him self. He had a sickly feeling In his stomach. The new born was made of robotic parts like the machines. 1 started to wonder if he looked the same way. That fact just gave him more chills. _

"_O dear…" spoke 2 as he peered down. "O-One could you take the…o-ow…the wood out now p-please?" _

_Amazed that 2 could keep his manners at this time 1 pulled the splinter out of the stitch-punk's side and threw it over to his right. He really didn't know what to make of the situation. So he just kept his hand close to his chest and stayed silent. _

_Some how 2 knew what he was doing. When he saw the inside of him looked that a machine he wasn't worried anymore. He couldn't explain it, but he knew the problem and how to fix it. The wires that helped to work his right leg have been cut. Right at the thy. Lucky that was all. _

Pg: 9

_The only way 2 could reach the wires was if he could bend over. Reaching his head to the wires 2 snapped back. "Oow!" It was no good. It hurt to much to use that motion. He then looked up at 1 who was already shaking enough. "1." Spoke 2. _

_Nervously 1 redirected his view from the injury to the stitch-punks face. 2 looked a little uneasy as he asked, "You're g-going to have to fix it."_

"_What!" 1 gasped backing up. He could barley look let alone reach inside. _

"_I-I can't do it my self…I…I can walk you threw it. It-it's simple." _

_1 couldn't say anything. He looked at the injury and the sickly feeling ran down into his stomach again. They might have just men machine parts, but not to 1. He felt like he was looking at someone's working organs. His fearful gazing was disrupted when 2's shaking hand pointed to a tool back in the corner of the room. "T-There." It was getting harder for him to speak as the pain began to spread. "hurry and…and go threw there. I- I'll tell you what we need." _

_1 snapped out of it and ran over the toolbox. This was no time to be weak, he told himself. There was a lot of items in box. Some were familiar but other he'd never seen before. He jumped in and started tossing things out for 2 to see._

_As the items fell 2 names each one out loud to keep himself awake. "…screwdriver…flathead…me-measuring tape…electric tap- That's it!" he shouted as 1 tossed out a roll of thick blank tape. Climbing out of the tool box, the stitch-punk picked the roll of tape up and ran over to the injured stitch-punk. He cleared his throat before asking. "Now what?" _

_2 pointed down inside at the spars. "The wires… were cut." He then pointed to the tape. "You need to h-hook them up the best you can…then wrap the tape around it to hold. I'll…I'll…oww!" 2 closed his optics in pain. The sparks bit his skin as they spread out from the wire's ends. _

_1 took in a deep breath and put a serious face on. 'It's just a few wires' he told himself. Reaching in, 1 started matching the wires together with the appropriate colors. As he did so 2 bit his lip and clinged to the picnic cloth under him. He tried to hold in the scream but for the most part he couldn't. "Ahhaa!" he cried. He'd just woken up, so pain was new to him just as everything ells around him._

_Flushing out the screams 1 didn't stop for a minute. He kept matching and tapping the wires together until he reached the final wire. This one would hurt the most of them all. 1 barely hade to touch the nerve before 2 almost jumped out of his set. "O-Ooow!" he cried. 1 had to use his weight to hold 2 down as he finished reattaching the wire. "Stop moving!" he demanded now taping the wire together. Once he did the thrashing stopped. _

Pg: 10

_After silence lingered for a few seconds 1 released 2. Sitting back he looked at the other stitch-punk with worry. He laid still with his optics closed. "2?" 1 ask shaking him slightly._

_2 only opened one optic and you could hear him breath again. He lend back onto the cloth and smiled with relief. "Good job. Y-You did that faster then I thought you would."_

"_Hum. The job needed to get done." 1 said sitting up tally looking as 'high up' as he felt. 2 could only chuckle lightly at 1. But his smile faded as he closed his optics. Now he was just soar and exhausted._

_1 waved his hand in front of 2 at find he had gone to sleep already. 1 only sighed. He pulled at 2'a laces that tightened and closed him up. Once again tying a nice firm knot to keep him closed. He then got up to stand look out. He was well aware that 2 would be out for a while so the only thing 1 felt he could do was stay look out for anything or anyone. He found a spot down on the steps. Looking over at the sleeping stitch-punk, who was now in a snuggling against the picnic blanket; 1 just shook his head. "Look what he left me with."_

_--_

"Draw!" 2 called out happily. 1 shook his head and looked over the board. "Not possible." But it was. The board clearly reviled that no more legal moves that could be made. "Good damn…" 1 mumbled as he sat back.

"It's not hat bad. You're still undefeated?"

1 just shifter his frown to the other side of his mouth with arms crossed. That's when 2 sat up. "That was a nice chat don't you think so? But I really should get back to work. That watch tower won't build it's self." 2 pushed his set back near the door were it normally stood.

1 just let 2 leave with out another word. He was still mad about the game. A draw just meant 2 was one step closer to beating him. Even in a game, the idea of defeat put 1 in a mood. He picked up the white king looking it over. "He's still trouble." He sighed and started putting the game away.

Down stares 5 was once again reading 2's note book. 2 would always spend a lot of time up stairs when talking to 1, so 5 had the time to read a few good passages. He could even find out why they talked about the last time 1 and 2 spent there time together. The boy was relaxed on the skate, but this time he had a blanket down for better comfort. Even if it was small, 2 always had something to rite about. Over all 5 just like the way 2 would address cretin situations. He really was as positive as he acted.

5 was so relaxed this time, that he didn't even hear the elevator down the hall. Before he new it someone had slipped the notebook right out of his hands. The boy jumped and starting babbling like he always did when he was nervous or scared. "2! I didn't mean to, I mean it as just-" he stopped to find it was just 3 and 4. They looked at 5 as if he was crazy. Blushing and embarrassed 5 started to run his shoulder. "H-hey guys…"

Pg: 11

3 and 4 shrugged then started flipping threw the notebook. 5 panic and gabbed it back. "No! Don't read that!" he held it close to him. 3 and 4 just looked at each other then back at 5 with suspicion. But before 5 could get out a work 7 walked in.

"What is that's your diary?" she chunked still she saw the cover. "5…is that 2's notebook? Are you reading it?"

"W-well…just a little."

"5." The girl shook her head.

"What? Ho please don't tell him. I didn't mean for it to become a habit I just really got into it."

"So you've have bin reading it with out him knowing?"

5 covered his mouth. 7 got threw him without even trying. He could only look at the ground now feeling ever so low. The girl came up to him. "I know you two trust each other, but he deserves his privacy doesn't he? I mean what if you read something privet?"

She was right. He did read a few privet thoughts. "I…I'm sorry 7."

The girl brought her hand back up to pat the boy. "It's alright. Just don't do it again and you'll be fine."

"Right…thanks 7"

She gave him one last pat and moved the twins out of the room. "Any time. O ya, they wanted you to see something. Come on." She insisted.

"All right." 5 spoke as he fallowed the others to the elevator. _'I really hope 2 doesn't find out.'_


End file.
